Fille de Perséphone
by xBliss
Summary: Iris ne connait pas sa mère et de drôles de choses lui arrive souvent. C'est lorsqu'elle rencontre Thomas que son Univers éclate et qu'elle se retrouve plongé dans une vie qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonné être réelle. Disparition, monstre, dieux et amour...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

C'était la nuit, le sol des rues était encore mouillé et deux personnes courraient dans les rues, évitant les ombres, se tenant toujours à la lumière des réverbères. La femme tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet emmitouflé dans une couverture rose, alors que l'homme ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans tous les recoins sombres. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils étaient sur un pont, où la moitié était dans l'ombre. La femme replaça la couverture sur l'enfant qui dormait, dévoilant son petit visage aux traits d'ange.

-Pen, reste au moins le temps qu'elle ait un an, tu es sa mère, tu ne peux pas l'abandonnée... commença l'homme.

-Peter je te l'ai déjà dit, la coupa-t-il, d'une voix triste. Je ne suis pas supposé être ici, et encore moins être avec toi et elle. J'ai enfreint des tas de règle en tombant amoureuse de toi et de donné la vie a ma Iris. Si je ne reviens pas à ses côtés, qui sais ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire… non je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

Elle se pencha vers la fillette et lui déposa un baisé sur son front, et Iris ouvrit ses yeux lentement et posa ses yeux d'un jolie bleu tournant vers le violet sur sa mère, et gazouilla de plaisir en tendant ses petites mains pour attraper une boucle de ses cheveux noirs. La femme sourie tristement et approcha son visage tout près de celui de sa fille.

-Ma belle Iris, tu seras voué à un fabuleux destin, et un jour tu découvriras tes origines. Ta vie sera dure et tu souffriras plus que ce qu'une jeune fille comme toi ne devrait souffrir, mais tu seras exceptionnelle. Un jour nous nous retrouverons, ma fille. Pardonne-moi, ajoutas sa mère avant de sellé ses paroles d'un baisé sur le front de sa fille.

Iris avait arrêté de gazouillé, comme si elle comprenait que sa mère ne sera pas là pour l'élever, que peut-être jamais elle ne la reverra. La femme redonna l'enfant à l'homme, ont le visage était déformé par la douleur du départ de la mère de sa fille. Elle l'embrassa brièvement, et même si le baisé était court, il reflétait toutes la rage et l'amour qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle recula alors vers l'ombre, sans quitter des yeux son enfants et son père.

-Attend! Dit l'homme avant qu'elle n'ait franchit la limite de l'ombre. Qu'est-ce que je lui dirai quand elle me posera des questions? Quand elle se rendra compte qu'elle est différente?

-Dit lui que toute les réponses a ses questions lui serons révélé lorsqu'elle sera prête. Mais je ne peux rester, Hadès s'impatiente, et je ne peux rester Pénélope plus longtemps, même si ce fût avec joie que je l'étais a tes côté. Je dois redevenir Perséphone, dit la déesse et mère de l'enfant avant de reculé d'un pas et que l'ombre l'enveloppe comme des dizaines de bras qui la tirait en arrière. Elle disparu alors, comme aspiré par les ténèbres.

L'homme recula, avant de partir en courant loin du pont, loin de la déesse qu'il avait tant aimé, serrant dans ses bras la petite Iris qui pleurait maintenant à chaude larmes le départ de sa mère pour l'enfer, là où elle était reine.

Chapitre 1

Je me réveillai en sursaut, assise très droite dans mon lit, les sens en alerte et les muscles tendu. Je sortis lentement du lit, sans faire de bruit, et sortit de ma chambre en me dirigeant vers l'origine du bruit. En passant dans le corridor, je pris un des nombreux vases de fleur, près à le lancer au cas où il le faudrait. J'entrais d'un coup dans la cuisine, levant bien haut mon pot, avant de le rebaissé avec un soupir. Mon père était accroupi, ramassant les débris de porcelaine, de terre et de fleurs qui jonchait le sol, vestige d'un vase brisé.

-Papa, il est très tôt, qu'est-ce que tu fais éveiller? Dis-je en posant le vase et en m'accroupissant pour l'aider.

-Parce que je voulais voir ce que faisait le levé du soleil sur cette plante, mais j'ai dû être trop enthousiaste car elle est tombé… me dit-il en me souriant, avant de m'enlever de la terre de sur ma joue.

Peter James, mon père, était botaniste dans un laboratoire. Il était le plus intelligent que je connaisse et j'étais sa plus grande admiratrice. Il était grand, mince, avait des cheveux brun chocolat grisonnant un peu sur les tempes, et ses yeux bleus avait toujours une étincelle qui les faisait pétiller quand il souriait. Il avait nez fin et droit, et une petite fossette sur le menton, chose dont j'ai hérité. Je trouve que je lui ressemble, même s'il me répète sans cesse que j'ai la beauté de ma mère, même si je ne l'ai jamais vue.

J'ai un visage ovale, un petit nez droit avec de petites taches de rousseurs, des lèvres fines et de grands yeux d'une couleur exceptionnelle, d'où je tien mon nom d'ailleurs : d'un bleu violet unique, et la même étincelle que ceux de mon père. J'ai aussi de longues boucles noires en guise de cheveux, héritage de ma mère me dit mon père. Il m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle, mais a toujours refusé de me dire son nom. J'ai passé 15 ans à me faire dire que ma mère était parfaite, et pourtant je la détestais. Comment avait-elle pût me laisser, moi et mon père, alors que celui-ci me certifie qu'elle nous aimait? J'avais à peine un an! Pas même un visage ou un nom pour me rappelé d'elle. Mon père ne voulait pas que je la déteste, parce que lui comprenait son départ, mais avait toujours refusé de m'en dire la cause. « Un jour, quand tu sera prête, je te dirai tout… ou peut-être que ce sera ta mère qui s'en chargera » m'a-t-il dit un jour alors que je pleurais de ma différence.

Car oui j'étais différente. Extraordinaire, disait mon père, mais je restais différente des jeunes gens de mon âge. En commençant par la couleur de mes yeux, où encore par mon tempérament tantôt doux et attentionné, tantôt colérique et ravageur. Où encore le fait que les plantes n'est aucun secret pour moi. Ah! J'allais presque oublier! Le trouble d'hyperactivité qu'on a diagnostiqué très jeune chez moi. Mon père avait donc eu la brillante idée de m'inscrire à la gymnastique, une façon de m'aider a dépensé mon énergie. Et je dois l'avouer, ça fonctionne! Et je suis même plutôt douée.

Bref, je suis la victime idéale des moqueries des autres, spécialement des filles. J'ai si souvent changé d'école que s'en devient ridicule, mais c'était toujours à cause d'incidents étranges… mais je n'aime pas y pensé, donc je n'en parle pas.

Une fois la cuisine rangé, j'embrassai mon père sur le sommet de son crane avant de diriger vers ma chambre. Je n'étais plus fatigué, donc je décidai de me préparé pour ma journée d'école. Les vacances d'été arrivaient bientôt, et j'avais hâte de sortir enfin des murs de cette école pour enfin être libéré des mauvaises plaisanteries de mes camarades. Je mis un t-shirt blanc col v, un jean pâle et pris une veste au cas où. Je brossai consciencieusement chacune de mes lourdes boucles d'un noir de jais pour que les mèches folles dues à mes nuits mouvementées ne paraissent plus. Je retournai dans la cuisine, et vis qu'une assiette d'œufs m'attendait sur la table. Je m'assis et m'attaqua à mon petit déjeuner. Mon père me faisait dos et tentait de faire sortir sa rôtie du grille-pain avec un couteau.

-Papa, j'aurai besoin d'un sandwich pour ce midi, dis-je en avalant ma bouché.

Il se retourna alors, me regarda avec de grands yeux surpris, le couteau toujours à la main.

-Pourquoi? Tu as toujours insisté pour revenir mangé ici le midi… t'es-tu fait des amis? Demandas-t-il alors, le visage encore plus surpris.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me blesse le plus; le fait que tu ne rappelle plus que j'a une sortie ou bien le fait que tu sois si surpris à l'idée que je puisse me faire des amis, dis-je en roulant des yeux et en me reculant pour m'accoté sur le dossier de ma chaise.

-Je m'excuse ma chérie. Où allez-vous?

-Oh, on va voir une comédie grecque au théâtre, dis-je en me levant pour allez porter mon assiette vide.

-Oh, dit-il, alors que son expression se crispa. Sois prudente d'accord? Je veux dire… ne met pas le feu au théatre, me dit-il, tout à fait sérieux.

Je poussai un soupir d'agacement avant de sortir de la cuisine, un peu fâcher que mon propre père me croit capable de mettre le feu à quelques choses. Je me brossai les dents avec un eu trop d'énergie, car quand je recrachai, la mousse était un peu teinté de rouge. Je pris mon sac, le lunch que m'avais préparé mon père avant de crier un au revoir et de sortir, pour me diriger vers ma prison. Je ne remarquai alors pas que mon père me suivait du regard par la fenêtre, le visage démontrant une certaine inquiétude.

Une fois arrivé à l'école, ils prirent nos présences et nous montâmes tous dans un autobus jaune. Je me dirigeai donc vers le fond, et je m'assis seule. L'autobus se mis en branle et commença à avancer avant de subitement s'arrêter. Le chauffeur grogna et ouvrit la porte, où un élève entra, visiblement essoufflé d'avoir couru, et le professeur mis un crochet sur sa feuille d'un geste irrité. Il chercha des yeux une place, pour tomber sur la seule qui était libre… moi.

Il était nouveau à l'école d'à peine quelques jours, et déjà bon nombres de rumeurs parlaient de lui. On dit qu'il avait été renvoyé de son ancienne école pour avoir mis le feu à un professeur avant de disparaître pour quelques jours. Mais puisqu'ils n'ont pas trouvé de preuve que c'était lui, ni même le corps du professeur, il l''ont seulement renvoyé de l'école. Malgré cet incident et les rumeurs, la moitié des filles étaient raide dingue de lui. Il était grand, mince mais athlétique, bronzé comme un surfeur californien, et avait des cheveux d'un blond doré, comme si le soleil les éclairait en permanence. Il avait une bouche mince, un nez droit et des yeux verts pétillent. Je dois l'avouer, il était très beau.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et me lança un sourire resplendissant, le genre de sourire qui aurais facilement pût passer dans une annonce de dentifrice, et je remarquai qu'il avait une petite fossette sur la joue droite lorsqu'il souriait.

-Salut! Je suis Thomas, je viens d'arrivé il y à quelques jours. Tu dois être Iris? Me dit-il en me tendant la main.

-euh… oui, dis-je, un peu surprise qu'il connaisse mon nom.

Je remarquai alors sur son poignet un bracelet en cuir brun, avec un cercle de bronze dessus où il y était dessiné une flèche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Dis-je en pointant du doigt le bracelet.

-Un cadeau d'un ami, dit-il avant de remettre son chandail par dessus.

-Écoute Thomas, dis-je alors que je remarquai que la plupart nous jetait des regards étrange. Tu viens d'arrivé, je comprends que tu ne doit pas très bien connaître le fonctionnement de la vie social ici. Si tu veux réussir à te faire des amis, je ne suis peut-être pas la personne idéale, tu me suis? Dis-je plongeant mon regard violet dans le vers de ses yeux.

-Iris, qui a dit que je voulais avoir plein d'amis? Une seule me suffit, et t es a victime, désolé. Et puis au nombre de rumeurs qui court sur moi, crois-tu vraiment que je risque d'avoir plein d'amis? Ajoutas-t-il avec un regard entendu.

-Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de l'histoire du professeur en feu…

Pourquoi j'avais dit sa! Foutu hyperactivité qui me fait dire tout ce que je pense. Je le sentis se raidir, et il baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains, en marmonnant que c'était elle qui l'avait attaqué. Le bus s'arrêta, et les élèves commencèrent à sortir tranquillement. Thomas me laissa passer en premier, et alors que je marchais, une fille me fit un croche-pied, et je me serais étalé par terre si Thomas ne m'avait pas retenu en me prenant par la taille. Les filles gloussèrent, et je lançai un regard si noir à la fille qu'elle arrêta tout de suite de rire. Je sortis alors à grandes enjambé furieuse hors du bus, et tenta de me calmé en attendant Thomas.

-Merci, murmurais-je lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur.

-De rien beauté, me dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil, et je rougis un peu.

Nous avançâmes côte à côte vers le théâtre, lui de sa démarche pleine d'assurance, moi essayant de me faire petite, comme toujours. Nous rejoignîmes le groupe qui était regroupé autours d'une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'année qui devait être une employée du théâtre. Elle nous expliqua les règlements, ses grands yeux bruns toujours ouvert comme si elle était surprise, et un faux sourire, tout crispé, était collé à son visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me faisait froid dans le dos, et je me jurai silencieusement de pas me retrouvé dans la même pièce qu'elle.

-Elle agit bizarrement, me glissa Thomas quand elle eut le dos tourné et que nous la suivions vers une petite exposition sur la Grèce avant la pièce de théâtre.

Je hochai la tête, soulagé de ne pas être la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Alors que la guide nous parlait de tous les vases et les antiquités entassées dans cette pièce, Thomas lui s'appliquait à me faire rire en l'imitant et en déformant tout ce qu'elle disait. Je ne pus me contrôlé plus longtemps, et j'éclatais de rire devant sa mimique, et mon rire se répercutât dans toute la pièce. La guide arrêta de parlé, et posa ses yeux sur moi et Thomas, et un frisson me parcourut l'échine alors que mon rire s'éteignait dans ma gorge.

-Iris James, peut-être pourriez-vous nous éclairé sur ce que représente cette scène sur ce vase? Me dit-elle de sa petite voix sifflante.

Je regardais l'objet qu'elle me montrait. Il y était peint une scène de guerre entre des gens en armure et avec des épées. Sans savoir pourquoi, je sus immédiatement ce que ce vase représentait.

-C'est le demi-dieu Héraclès et les Amazones, dis-je, alors que le sourire de la femme se transforma en rictus mauvais avant de redevenir normal.

-_Très bien, tu connais ton histoire, Iris James_, dit-elle avec une voix aux inflexions étranges.

_-Que voulez-vous dires?_ Dis-je avant de rendre compte que j'avais pris la même voix qu'elle.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi en me regardant extrêmement bizarrement, et je rougis en me faisant encore plus petite. La guide continua de parler comme si cette scène n'avait jamais existé, et nous dit de la suivre. J'allais le faire, mais Thomas me retenu par le bras et me tira vers un coin de la pièce, nous cachant ainsi de la vue du groupe et de la guide.

-Depuis quand tu sais parler le Grecque ancien, me demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, délaissant son expression comique à un visage sérieux et inquiet.

Le quoi? Mais de quoi parlait-il! Je ne sais pas parler le Grecque ancien… enfin, pas à ma connaissance. _Alors c'était quoi ce petit numéro tantôt?_ Me dit ma petite voix intérieure.

-Je… je ne l'ai jamais parlé, dis-je, plus perdu que jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est grave que je sache le parler? Demandais-je, un peu paniqué.

-Pour l'instant peut-être. Connais-tu tes deux parents?

-Seulement mon père pourquoi?

-Oh mon dieu… D'accord Iris, écoute moi c'est très important. La guide nous veut du mal, à toi comme à moi. Ne pose pas de question, fait toi le plus discrète possible, nous essaierons de sortir en cachète sans qu'elle nous voit. Je te le promets, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais pour l'instant, notre priorité est de sortir d'ici vivant. D'accord?

Je hochai la tête, sentant les larmes me piquer les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang! Quel était le rapport avec le fait que je ne connaisse pas ma mère? Et pourquoi la guide me voulait du mal? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, sans toutefois trouver des réponses. Thomas me pris la main et m'entraina vers le la salle de théâtre. Il nous fit s'asseoir au fond, tout près de la sortie de secours. Durant toue la représentation, il ne retira pas la main de son bracelet, l'autre était crispé sur une pièce d'or étrange, et regardait sans arrêt autours de lui d'un air grave. Il était passé au mode sérieux. Mon ventre était noué, et je tentais de me calmé même si je êtais pas de m'imaginé la guide en train de me pourchassé avec un grand couteau.

Une fois la représentation terminée, moi et Thomas tentâmes de nous éclipsé discrètement par la porte de sortie, mais un professeur nous repérâmes et nous ordonna de rejoindre le groupe. Nous restâmes à l'arrière, cherchant une autre sortie. La classe partie vers une autre pièce, et nous en profitâmes pour regagné la pièce o`u toutes sorte d'antiquité étaient exposé, là où Thomas avait repéré une sortie de secours. Mais alors que nous allions sortir, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière nous.

-Alors, on tente de me faussé compagnie? C'est très impolis vous savez.

Nous nous retournâmes, et la guide se tenait devant la porte par laquelle nous sommes entrés. Elle la referma et la barra.

-Qui êtes-vous? Dit Thomas d'une voix se voulant dure, mais qui reflétait une certaine inquiétude.

Il se plaça légèrement devant moi, les jambes et les bras un peu écarté, bien décidé à vouloir me protégé au besoin. La guide partie à rire, et rejeta la tête en arrière. Un craquement retentissant se fit entendre et elle tomba à genou. Deux ailes sortirent de son dos, alors que ses mains devenaient des pattes griffues. Son buste était toujours celui d'une femme, mais son sourire était maintenant beaucoup plus large, montrant une rangé de dent pointu, et ses yeux était jaune et cruel.

-La sphinge, soufflais-je, sans savoir pourquoi je connaissais son nom.

-Bien dit Iris James. Je vous lance un marché; si vous devinez la réponse à ma question, vous serez libre, si non, vous serez mon déjeuné. Alors, Thomas O'connell, parfois je suis fort, parfois je suis faible. Je parle toutes les langues, sans jamais les avoir apprises. Qui suis-je?

-Un demi-dieu? Dit Thomas d'une voix moqueuse.

-Mauvaise réponse. C'était l'écho.

C'est alors qu'elle mit son poids sur ses pattes arrière avant de sauter vers nous, déployant ses longues ailes et en poussant un cri perçant, comme celui de l'aigle, mais en mille fois pire. Thomas et moi nous poussâmes de justesse, et j'amortis ma chute d'une roulade, comme je l'avais appris à la gymnastique. Finalement, ces cours étaient vraiment très utiles! La sphinge était tombée sur une vitrine qui explosa, alors que l'alarme retentit, vite submergé par le cri de rage que poussa la créature. Elle se dirigea alors vers moi, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu m'atteindre, une flèche vint se fiché dans ses côte, lui arrachant un autre cri perçant. Thomas se tenait maintenant debout, le bras tendu et tenant une arbalète aux flèches magique dans ses main. Mais où l'avait-il eu?

-Hey le monstre! On t'a jamais appris qu'il faut se brosser les dents parfois? Parce que ça sens jusqu'ici! Dit thomas en se pinçant le nez.

-Petit insolant! Dit la sphinge avant de foncer sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de tiré une nouvelle flèche que déjà le monstre le plaquait au sol, ses pattes sur ses mains et son visage a quelques centimètre du jeune homme. J'en profitai pour ramassé une sorte d'épée toute usée qui était exposé dans la vitrine qu'elle venait d'éclater, alors que la fureur me faisait comme un boule dans l'estomac. Elle ne touchera pas à un seul des cheveux de Thomas, le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu et qui m'a sauvé la vie quelques instants plus tôt. Je me relevais, l'épée toujours en mains, et m'avança sans faire de bruit derrière le monstre qui continuait toujours de reniflé Thomas, qui lui tentait d'attrapé son arbalète.

-J'ai une autre devinette pour toi demi-dieu… commença le monstre.

-c'est à mon tour de posé la devinette, dis-je d'une voix froide, que je ne reconnu à peine. Qu'est-ce qui est pire que la mort? Dis-je tout en levant bien haut l'épée au-dessus de moi.

Elle tourna la tête et me regarda en poussant un cri perçant.

-Mauvaise réponse, c'était le tartare. Bon séjour, sale garce! Dis-je avant de plongé l'épée dans le corps du monstre qui poussa un autre rugissement avant de se désintégré en poussière.

Je lâchais l'épée, alors que je prenais tout à coup conscience de ce que je venais de faire. Thomas se leva prestement, pris son arbalète qui se transforma en bracelet de cuir et l'attacha à son poignet. Il me prit la main, en me criant de le suivre, mais sa voix me parvenait comme dans un rêve.

Je me laissais trainer par lui vers la sortie et nous courûmes sans nous arrêter jusque dans une ruelle. Là, j'arrachai ma main de la sienne et me pencha en avant, les mains sur mes genou pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle et me calmé.

-Qu'est-ce que… que s'est-il passé là? Explosais-je, pointant du doigt la direction du théâtre.

-C'est incroyable! Tu aurais dû te voir, la façon dont tu as tué la Sphinge à été hallucinante! Jamais je ne te remercierai assez pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, me dit-il.

-Pardon? Non mais t'as vue ce qui s'est passé ou bien t'étais trop occupé à te réjouir que j'ai… j'ai… enfin tu sais.

-Iris, tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir tué ce monstre. Nous devions le faire, c'est notre responsabilité.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? La seule responsabilité que je devrais avoir c'est de faire le ménage de ma chambre. Je suis seulement une adolescente de 1 5 ans qui rêve de vire une vie normal, est-ce trop demander? Dis-je alors que ma voix se cassait.

-Isis… toi et moi sommes loin d'être de simple adolescent. Il ne s'est jamais passé des choses étranges dans ta vie? Tu ne t'es jamais demander pourquoi ton père ne veut pas te parler de ta mère ou qu'il n'y a pas de photo d'elle chez toi?

-Ouais mais… je ne vois pas en quoi ça à rapport avec toute cette histoire!

-Ouvre-toi les yeux Isis! Toutes les choses étranges que tu vis, ton habileté à parlé le grecque ancien, ta mère presque inexistante, et puis ton hyperactivité –enfin, si tu l'es… et puis toutes les choses que tu sais sur la Grèce antique alors que tu ne les as jamais apprise.

-Tu… tu veux dire que…

-Oui Isis, je veux dire que ta mère est une déesse! Dit-il en levant les mains en l'air, l'air exaspéré.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je reculai d'un pas, sous le choc, alors que mon visage perdait de ses couleurs. C'est impossible, mon père n'aurait jamais… enfin il me l'aurait dit! Mais en même temps, ça expliquait plusieurs choses, comme la couleur de mes yeux ou encore pourquoi tant de personnes étranges m'ont si souvent attaqué... et puis tous ce qu'à dit Thomas représentais très bien ma situation actuelle!

L'expression de Thomas perdit toutes traces d'exaspération, laissant la place à une expression désolé et de compréhension.

-Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre de cette façon, c'est seulement que les événements précédents m'ont bousculé et… (Il soupira). Je suis désolé Iris.

-Comment tu le sais? Et… et qui es-tu? Dis-je dans un souffle.

-Je suis comme toi, moi aussi j'ai un parent divin. Je ne l'ai appris que quelques semaine plus tôt, lorsque ma professeur s'est soudainement transformé en chimère et de m'attaquer. Crois-moi je serais mort si ce jeune homme ne l'avait pas tué juste à temps. Je ne sais pas son nom, mais il m'a emmené voir un homme en chaise roulante, du nom de Chiron. Nous sommes allez voir ma mère, et avec l'aide de l'homme, elle m'a dit qui j'étais réellement.

Ma mère ne veut toujours pas me dire qui est mon père, et elle refuse catégoriquement toutes aides que pourrait m'offrir Chiron. Elle dit que je ne suis pas prêt à affronté la vie que mon père me ferait subir, même si Chiron nous à dit qu'il y avait un endroit spécialement pour nous, fait pour nous préparer à ce genre d'attaque, à ce genre de vie que mènent les enfants de dieux. Même si ma mère ne voulait rien entendre, Chiron m'a quand même donné ceci (il sortit la pièce d'or qu'il serrait dans sa main au théâtre) C'est une drachme d'or. Il m'a dit que si je le voulais, je pouvais le rejoindre en lançant cette pièce d'or, et qu'un moyen me serait donné pour le rejoindre… et je crois bien que le moment est bien choisi.

-Un instant! Dis-je alors qu'il allait lancer la pièce. Et nous sommes supposé le retrouvé où? Moi je ne le connais pas, ce Chiron, et puis je ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans avertir mon père… Oh mon dieu mon père! Je… je dois allez le voir, je lui avais promis de ne pas mettre le feu au théâtre, et …

-Iris tout va bien! Nous trouveront un moyen de le contacter, mais avant il faut déguerpir pour ne pas que la police nous retrouve!

Tout à coup, des sirènes de polices se firent entendre ainsi que des jappements excités.

-La pièce! Lance la pièce Thomas! Criais-je alors que je sentais l'adrénaline et la panique monté en moi.

Sans même hésité, il lança la pièce, et elle disparu aussitôt, comme aspiré par l'air.

-C'est tout? M'écriais-je, tout en continuant de me retourné vers l'endroit d'où les sirènes venaient.

Au même moment, un carrosse tout en fumé grise sortit du mur sur les chapeaux de roues et s'arrêta juste devant nous. Thomas et moi reculâmes pour ne pas nous faire piétiner les orteils, les yeux exorbités par la surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Embarquez, jeunes héro sans cervelle! Nous cria une voix de vieille femme avant que deux rires aigu et grinçant se joignent au sien.

Thomas me poussa à l'intérieur du véhicule en voyant que je ne bougeais pas, et se hâta de refermer la porte en fumé –enfin si « claqué » est le terme. L'intérieur du carrosse était vieux et élimé, et sentais le moisi et la mort.

-Très chaleureux comme endroit! On se sent tout de suite en confiance! Dis-je ironiquement, car c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour ne pas perdre la boule être ironique.

-Alors, cervelles de moineaux, on se rend où? Nous dit une des trois vieilles femmes qui étaient assise à l'avant.

Toutes les trois était ridées et avait le crane presque dégarnie, avec quelques touffes de cheveux blancs éparses. Elles se retournèrent toutes trois vers nous, et sous l'horreur, je reculais sur mon siège, de moins en moins rassuré. Leur visage mince et ridé était gris, et une seule d'entre elle avait un œil, alors qu'une autre avec une seule dent.

-Euh… nous allons à la colonie des Sang-mêlé, dit Thomas d'une voix incertaine, fixant les trois vieilles dames d'un œil dégouté et apeuré.

-Non mais qui êtes-vous? M'écriais-je, déclenchant l'hilarité générale des trois sœurs.

-Les sœurs grises, ma jolie, dit celle avec la dent. Hey tu me passe l'œil ou quoi! S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers celle du milieu.

-L'œil? Hurlais-je.

Au même moment, celle qui avait demandé l'Œil l'arracha du visage de sa sœur, mais il rebondit de sa main comme l'aurait fait un savon mouillé et atterri sur mes genoux. Je poussai un hurlement d'horreur en voyant la pupille blanchâtre de l'œil tourné dans tout les sens sur mes genou, alors que les trois sœurs riait aux éclats. Je donnai un coup du revers de ma mains sur l'œil qui rebondit vers l'avant, où une des trois sœurs le rattrapa et le fourra dans l'un des orbites vide de celle qui conduisait. J'entendis à peine Thomas me demandé si j'allais bien, ou encore le rire des trois vieilles à l'avant, tout les bruit était estompé comme si j'étais sous l'eau alors qu'un sifflement aigu couvrait tous les son.

J'avais à la fois chaud et froid, sentant des sueurs froide le long de ma nuque et le sang se retiré lentement de mon visage. Ma vision s'embrouilla et se voila d'une sorte de brume noir, et je sombrai sur les genoux de Thomas, évanouie.

Je repris conscience tranquillement, un énorme mal de tête me donnait l'impression qu'on compressait mon crane de l'intérieur. Quelqu'un me portait dans ses bras, je me sentais balloté dans tous les sens, ma tête pendant à moitié dans le vide, mes longs cheveux noir ondulant dans le vide. Je sortis de ma torpeur et me débattit, ne sachant pas qui était la personne qui me portait. Celle-ci s'arrêta et me déposa tranquillement au sol, sur mes pieds, et je me clamai en découvrant le visage moqueur de Thomas.

-Je… euh…. Merci, balbutiais-je, mal-à-l'aise.

-De rien. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours que j'ai la chance de porter une jolie fille dans mes bras, dit-il en rigolant, alors que je rougissais.

Je regardais enfin autours de moi et remarquais qu'il faisait nuit, et que nous nous trouvions au cœur d'une forêt sombre et grouillante de vie. J'entendais toute sorte de bruit étrange, des hennissements, des gémissements et quelque fois des grognements, le tout accompagné du souffle du vent et des branches qui craquait. Cette forêt faisait froide dans le dos, et je me demandais sérieusement ce que nous faisions ici.

-On est où là, au juste? Demandais-je à Thomas, dis-je en reprenant ma veste que Thomas avait jeté sur son épaule plus tôt.

-J'en sais rien, les vieilles folles nous ont déposé en lisière de la forêt, et depuis je cherche l'entré du camp mais je n'arrive pas à la trouvé. Chiron m'a dit qu'il y avait une barrière magique qui délimitait le camp, mais je n'arrive pas à trouvé l'entré, dit-il avant de m'aider à enfiler ma veste.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un sauta d'un arbre dans une chute out à fait calculé, et atterrie devant nous en amortissant sa chute d'une roulade. La jeune femme se relava pour nous faire face et aussitôt nous menaça de son poignard. Elle devait avoir environ 20 ans, et sous son casque de gladiateur se cachait des boucle blonde et un visage où se dessinait une expression de menace, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs. Sa poitrine était couverte d'un plastron d'ancienne armure antique sur un chandail orange, un jean, ainsi que des souliers noirs. Thomas me pris le bras et me poussa derrière lui, se plaçant entre moi et la lame de l'épée de la jeune femme.

-Qui êtes-vous? Nous demanda-t-elle, sa voix claquant dans le silence de la nuit.

-On cherche la colonie des sangs-mêlés, dit Thomas d'une voix grave et sûr d'elle.

-J'ai dit : Qui êtes-vous? Nous redemanda-t-elle, sa voix encore plus menaçante en avançant, plaçant la pointe de son poignard sur la gorge de Thomas.

Je contournai aussitôt Thomas et me plaça devant elle en levant les mains pour bien lui faire voir qu'on ne voulait aucun mal et que nous n'étions pas armés. Thomas me pris la main pour me tiré vers l'arrière, mais je la lui serrais pour lui faire comprend que je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

-Je m'appelle Iris James, et voici Thomas O'connell, dis-je en le désignant d'un signe de tête, la main toujours levée. On s'est fait attaqué par un monstre et quelqu'un nous a dis de venir ici.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Demande-t-elle encore de la même voix.

-Thomas vous l'a dit, on recherche la colonie des sang-mêlé, c'est un certain Chiron qui l'a dit à Thomas.

-Il m'avait donné une drachme et nous sommes arrivés avec le taxi des trois fo … sœurs grises, dit-il en se reprenant pour ne pas dire «les trois folles ».

-Ah, d'accord je vois, dit-elle, sa voix ayant maintenant une intonation amicale.

Elle se détendit et rangea son poignard dans son étui sur sa cuisse et enleva son casque, secouant sa crinière blonde et bouclé avant de nous tendre sa mains, à Thomas et moi alternativement.

-Je m'appelle Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna, nous dit-elle alors qu'un sourire de soulagement se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Désolé de cet accueil très peu chaleureux, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent avec les intrus.

-Aucun problèmes, on comprend, dit Thomas alors que son sourire éblouissant revenait sur son visage.

-Venez suivez-moi, l'entré de la colonie est plus à l'ouest, dit-elle est ramassant son casque et de le calé sous son bras.

Nous la suivîmes, et je remarquai que je tenais toujours la main de Thomas, si bien que je la lâchai en rougissant un peu. J'accélérai le pas pour me retrouvé à la hauteur d'Annabeth. Elle me lança un regard et me souris, auquel je répondis à mon tour d'un sourire timide.

-Alors, connais-tu ton parent divin? Demanda-t-elle alors que Thomas nous rejoignais.

-Non… enfin, je viens de savoir que j'avais une déesse pour mère, avant de me faire attaquer par la guide du théâtre. J'ai ensuite appris que ma dyslexie et mon trouble d'hyperactivité était dû à ma condition d'hybride débile, alors tout va bien dans ce cas! Ah! Et j'oubliais les trois folles qui mon jetés leur œil sur les genoux, mais à part tout ca, non, personne ne m'a dit qui était ce mystérieux parent divin, dis-je, plus ironique que jamais.

Annabeth et Thomas éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivit par moi qui riait avec un peu plus de retenu, même si j'étais flatté d'être la cause de cette hilarité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'y habitueras. Moi aussi les sœurs grises me foute les jetons. Et puis mon petit copain aussi à découvert qui il était à l'adolescence, plus jeune que toi-même. Je vous le présenterai, je suis sûr que vous allez vous entendre.

-Ouais, se serait drôle qu'on puisse se partagé nos connaissance en matière de meurtre de monstre, dis-je en faussant un enthousiasme.

-En parlant de monstre, savez-vous ce qui vous à attaqué? Nous demanda-t-elle, retrouvant son sérieux.

-c'était une sphinge. Elle avait pris l'apparence d'un guide au théâtre et elle avait déjà repéré Iris avant que je ne me rende compte ce qu'il clochait chez elle. Elle a confirmé mes soupçons en parlant le grec ancien à Iris, expliqua Thomas.

-Et elle nous a piégé dans une pièce et nous à attaqué alors que nous tentions de nous en aller, ajoutais-je.

-Et comment vous avez fait pour la détruire? Car la Sphinge n'abandonne jamais un combat. Si sa victime donne une réponse erroné à une de ses questions, elle le mange, nous renseigna Annabeth tout en continuant à marcher.

-C'est Iris qui l'a tué, elle était super, comme si elle avait fait sa toute sa vie. Elle lui a même fai une devinette avant de lui planté une épée dans le dos.

-Arrête voyons, c'était un travail d'équipe, sans toi je n'aurais même pas eu le temps de crier que déjà elle m'aurait tué.

-Décidemment vous êtes plus habile que je ne l'aurais pensé tous les deux! Tuez une Sphinge pour son premier monstre sans expérience, c'est vraiment tout un exploit…, dit Annabeth en nous regardant avec surprise.

Nous nous arrêtâmes alors devant un grand portail encadré de torche, où il était en grec ancien : Colonie des Sang-mêlé.

-Bienvenue chez votre nouvelle maison, demi-dieu, nous dit Annabeth avec un clin d'œil.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_-Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison, demi-dieux, nous dit Annabeth avec un clin d'œil._

Nous lui sourîmes, Thomas avec plus d'entrain que moi, alors que je sentais mon estomac se noué par l'appréhension. Je n'avais jamais été doué pour m'intégrer, et même si Thomas et Annabeth me certifiait que c'était des personnes comme moi là-dedans, j'avais toujours eu la poisse, peu importe avec qui et où je me trouvais. Et si finalement ils se rendaient compte qu'ils s'étaient totalement trompés et que j'étais tout ce qui avait de plus normal?

Mais une fois l'arche franchit, toutes mes inquiétudes s'envolèrent d'un coup tant le paysage qui s'étendait devant moi était unique et magnifique en son genre. Je retins une exclamation d'admiration alors que je m'arrêtais de marcher sur le coup, admirant la vue de mes yeux écarquillés. Le camp était entouré d'une forêt verdoyante et épaisse et un lac scintillait au clair de lune, lisse comme un miroir. Une prairie où fleur et petits fruit poussait librement, les hautes herbes ondulant tranquillement, même malgré l'absence de vent. Le camp lui-même comportait douze bungalow placé en un U, tous différents les uns des autres*, ainsi qu'un autre, beaucoup plus grand, qui devait surement être le bungalow général, au fronton et aux colonnes grecques. Il y avait aussi plusieurs autres bungalows placés ailleurs, plus petit. Un grand rond de pierre ou était encore allumé un feu de camp se trouvai au milieu, où plusieurs tables et banc de bois se trouvait. Plusieurs autres installations étranges me faisaient rappeler un camp d'entrainement militaire, malgré le fait que dans ceux-ci, il n'y avait pas un mur d'escalade où il y coulait de la véritable lave.

-C'est beau non? nous dit Annabeth en nous voyant regardez le camp avec de grands yeux. J'ai grandit ici, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que sans ce camp, je serais morte il y a bien longtemps. Allez suivez-moi, dit-elle avant de se dirigé vers la plus grand bâtisse, la maison mère.

Nous la suivîmes, et j'en profitais pour regarder un peu partout en traversant le camp. Il était vide, tout le monde devaient dormir dans leur bungalow respectif. Je fis attention pour ne pas m'enfargé dans plusieurs casque, armures et armes qui trainait encore par terre. Même si tout mon corps me certifiait que oui, j'appartenais à ce nouveau monde, ma tête me criait que c'était impossible, que ce devait être une blague de mon père et que c'était toute une mise en scène. Une très bonne et immense mise en scène, avec d'excellents acteurs et effet spéciaux…

-Bien, entré et restez à l'intérieur, je pars chercher Chiron pour lui dire que nous avons deux nouvelles recrue! Dit-elle, en nous souriants avant de parti, déposant son casque sur le perron au passage.

Une fois qu'elle eu le dos tourné, je m'écroulais sur l'une des marches de l'édifice, prenant ma tête entre mes mains, essayant de trié toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça puissent être réel, je suis sûrement en train de rêver c'est impossible, dis-je d'une voix blanche, regardant le camp sans le voir, sentant encore une fois la panique monté en moi. Mais en même temps j'ai peur que si je ferme les yeux, tout disparaisse et que je retourne à ma vie d'avant, dis-je en fixant Thomas, qui s'assit à côté de moi en soupirant.

- Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, moi aussi ça m'est arrivé mais au moins il y avait Chiron et l'autre jeune homme pour tout m'expliquer, et j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée avant de venir ici. Mais dit toi que tout ici est réel, ce que tu es et qui est ta mère l'es encore plus. Lorsque nous saurons qui sont nos parents, alors tous rentreras dans l'ordre et on répondra à toute nos questions.

-J'espère, soupirais-je en passant mes mains dans mon visage.

Annabeth revint alors avec un jeune homme de son âge, aux cheveux noir et aux yeux verts, lui aussi portant le chandail orange de la colonie où on pouvait lire les initial « CHB »*. Un homme les suivait, et je me levais d'un bon sur le coup de la surprise, manquant de tomber en reculant sur la marche sur laquelle je m'étais assise. Cette homme avait un corps de cheval à partir de sa taille, le reste était celui d'un homme de cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux grisonnant et avec une barbe. Il nous souriait et ris un peu en voyant ma réaction, alors que le jeune homme nous souriait lui aussi.

Thomas se leva aussi vite que moi, mais pas de surprise non. Il se dirigea vers le garçon qui le serrait amicalement, lui donnant une tape dans le dos, et l'homme cheval fit de même. Je les regardais avec surprise, fronçant les sourcils d'interrogation, alors qu'Annabeth faisait de même en regardant le jeune homme, amis avec un vague sourire aux lèvres. Elle se ressaisit et s'avança pour se placé à côté de moi.

-Bon je vois que Thomas, tu les connais déjà. Iris, je te présente Percy Jackson, mon copain que je te parlais, et voici Chiron –elle pointa l'homme cheval.

-Alors c'est toi Percy, dit Thomas en souriant au jeune homme.

-Heureux que tu aies réussi à venir sans te faire tuer, dit-il en donnant un coup sur l'épaule de Thomas. Je suis le fils de Poséidon, très heureux de faire ta connaissance, dit-il en s'avançant vers moi et en me serrant la main. Tu verras, c'est extrêmement déstabilisant les premiers jours, on ne s'y fait pas tout de suite, mais après tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Et d'après ce qu'Annabeth nous a dit en arrivant ici, vous êtes déjà doués pour donner une bonne raclé aux monstres, dit Chiron avant de me serrer la main aussi.

-Je suis Iris James, dis-je en souriant poliment.

- Et toi Thomas, j'étais sûr que ta mère comprendrait l'importance de t'envoyer ici, dit Chiron en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de Thomas.

-Eh bien en fait… elle ne sait pas que je suis là, dit-il en se passant la main derrière son coup avec un sourire coupable.

Chiron et les deux jeunes héros éclatèrent de rire, et Thomas et moi les imitâmes avec gêne.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas les jeunes, nous contacterons vos parents demain pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, nous dit Chiron avant de mettre une main sur mon épaule et 'autre sur celle de Thomas et de nous entrainer vers le camp. Bon les enfants, puisque nous ne connaissons pas encore votre parent divin, vous irez dormir dans le Bungalow d'Hermès. Demain nous commencerons votre entrainement, et Percy se fera un plaisir de vous racontez toutes l'histoire de ce camps!

-Bien sûr, répondis l'intéressé en nous lançant un autre sourire avant de prendre la main d'Annabeth. Nous retournons patrouiller Chiron, bonne nuit les jeunes.

-D'accord, leur dit-il. Bien alors vous vous installerez au fond, il y a deux paillasses vides, et je vous promets que demain je répondrai à toutes vos questions, rajoutât-il en voyant mon air inquiet. Et bonne chance les jeunes, je suis sûr que vos parents vous ferons un signes bientôt. Et faites attention à vos affaires là-dedans… bonne nuit ! dit-il avant de partir en nous lançant un clin d'œil.

Je le regardai partir sans trop savoir quoi faire, mon cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Je me retournai vers le bungalow, qui était visiblement le plus usée de tous. Sa peinture brune était écaillé, et un caducée surplombais la porte, symbole du dieu, et une pancarte écaillée était clouée juste à coté de l'entré où on pouvait y voir le numéro 11.

-Allez viens Iris, je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil te ferais du bien, me dit Thomas en s'écartant pour me laisser passé la première. J'y entrai et y découvrit une place remplis d'objets diverses, où régnais un certain désordre qui rendais l'endroit chaleureux. De nombreuses couches étaient collées aux murs, où tout leur occupant dormait, certains même ronflants. Quelqu'un se leva de sa couche en position assise en nous dévisagent avec un regard endormit.

-Hey, y'a des nouveaux, dit-il sans grande conviction avant de se recouché en grognant.

Certaines tête sortirent de leurs couches, mais la plupart grognèrent sans même se réveillé, seulement dérangé du bruit que leur frère avait fait en annonçât leur venu. J'allai vers le fond, suivit de Thomas et chercha des yeux les deux fameuse couches libres. Je les trouvai enfin et m'assis sur l'une d'elle, regardant le bungalow d'un œil inquiet. Thomas s'installa lui aussi sur son lit en se couchant, passant ses bras derrière la tête et regarda le plafond. Son visage était fermé, et je voyais que lui aussi réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait d'arrivé. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, j'enlevais mes chausse et embarquai sous les couvertures en me couchant face au mur et ferma les yeux, laissant une larme descendre doucement sur ma joue avant qu'elle n'aille se perdre sur mes lèvres, bientôt suivit de plusieurs autre. Je m'endormis cette nuit en pleurant silencieusement ce changement, ma différence et la peur que cet endroit inconnu me conférait.

Des rires qu'on tentait d'étouffé me réveilla. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je sentais que quelque chose clochait j'avais comme une drôle de sensation, comme si je flottais dans le vide. J'ouvris paisiblement les yeux, la lumière du soleil me faisant mal, et compris alors ce qui clochait quand je repris conscience de mon corps. J'étais suspendu par les pieds à la poutre au plafond, au-dessus de mon lit, mes longues boucles noires s'agitaient au-dessus de ma tête avec mes bras. J'ouvris alors grand mes yeux, sentant la colère former une boule dans mon ventre et vit devant moi tous les jeunes du bungalow qui me regardait avec ce même air malicieux sur le visage, alors qu'une fille éclatât de rire, se couvrant la bouche de sa main, imité par plusieurs autres.

-eh bien, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée! Qui est ton prince pour te détaché? Demanda un garçon en me regardant avec malice avant de rire, imité par ses frères et sœurs.

-Bande d'idiots, dis-je les dents serrés.

Ils ne savaient pas que j'avais presque passé ma vie dans un gym. Je me fis balancer d'avant en arrière avec le mouvement de mon corps et de mes bras, et quand l'élan fut assez grand, je relevai le haut de mon corps et m'agrippai à la corde qui me retenait à mes pied, qui par chance était assez longue pour ce genre d'acrobatie. Avec toute la force que je pu mettre, je me hissais sur la poutre et m'y assis, et entrepris de défaire le nœud de la corde qui liait mes pieds. Une fois cette étape fini, je me laissai tomber au sol et pour la frime, je fis une roulade dans les airs avant d'atterrir en petit bonhomme sur le sol. Je me relevai alors doucement, la colère encore très présente, qui me chatouillait le ventre et ne demandais qu'à exploser. Je lançai un regard meurtrier aux enfants d'Hermès et me fraya un chemin à travers les jeune qui me regardais avec surprise.

J'étais presque à la porte quand j'entendis les autres applaudir sifflé, certains même riaient de surprise. On me prit alors dans les bras, me donnant des tapes sur les épaules et le dos avec un air complice et impressionné. J'étais tellement surprise par un tel revirement de situation que je les regardais bouche-bée, souriant bêtement alors que je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir.

-Toi je suis sûr que t'es une de nos sœur, les enfants d'Hermès sont super agile, dit la fille qui avait ris de moi juste avant.

-Non mais t'es folle Sam? Regarde son visage, c'est sur que c'est une fille d'Aphrodite ça, dit un garçon aux cheveux en bataille et de couleurs paille.

-Mais non voyons, Pitt, t'as vue le regard qu'elle nous a lancé juste après? Moi je dis que c'est une Arès, dit un jeune garçon aux grands yeux chocolat.

-Euh, je en sais pas qui est ma mère, dis-je, mal à l'aise.

-Ah dommage que ce soit ta mère la déesse, t'aurais pu être notre sœur, dit la jeune fille dénommé Sam.

-Surement. Vous m'excuserez, je dois chercher mon ami, dis-je avant de m'éclipsé en vitesse de cet endroit.

Je souris en repensant aux applaudissements que j'avais reçu, c'est rare que les jeunes de mon âges me regardais avec admiration ou même avec sympathie. Mais alors je repensai à Thomas. Il n'était pas là à mon réveil, donc n'avait pas été là pour me défendre. Je me sentais blessé et trahi, et la petite boule de colère refit son apparition dans mon ventre. Je traversai le camp avec des pas rageurs, ne prêtant même pas attention à ce qui m'entourait tant j'étais obnubilé à l'idée de retrouvé Thomas pour qu'il s'explique. Je le vis enfin, il était assis sur les marches de la bâtisse où nous nous trouvions hier, et il jouait de la guitare. Je m'avançai vers lui et poussé par mon élan de fureur soudaine, je le poussai sur les épaules. Il se retint sur les marches derrière lui et me regarda avec surprise et indignation.

-Eh mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend! S'écria-t-il en déposant sa guitare et en se levant pour se placé devant moi.

-Tu m'as laissé seule ce matin alors que tout le bungalow se faisait un régal de me pendre par les pieds! Dis-je d'une voix dure, les traits déformés par la fureur.

-Iris… ton visage, tes yeux... souffla-t-il alors que son visage prenait une expression de surprise et d'effarement.

-Hein? Dis-je me clamant d'un coup, la fureur remplacé par la panique.

Je touchai mon visage, mais rien ne clochait apparemment. Thomas fronça les sourcils et me regardai avec inquiétude.

-Tes pupilles sont soudainement devenus noir et ton visage encore plus pâle, comme si tu avais perdu ton âme… dit-il en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

-Je… ça ne m'ai encore jamais arrive, je suis désolé, dis-je en me prenant la tête par le front, regardant le vide d'un regard plein de panique.

-Ça va Iris, je te pardonne. Et puis peut-être que tout ça est relié à ta mère, dit-il en reprenant son air joyeux habituel, me lançant son sourire éblouissant.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment. J'ai toujours eu des crises de fureur avant de redevenir correct, je suis peut-être bipolaire après tout… dis-je, le rouge me montant aux joues.

J'avais tellement honte de m'être comporté de cette façon, de l'avoir poussé! Il est le premier ami que je n'ai jamais eu, et j'ose le pousser. J'allais encore me confondre en excuse quand une voix cria notre nom à tous les deux. Nous nous retournâmes et virent Chiron avancé vers nous, tout souriant.

-Eh bien Iris, il parait que t'as fait une petite prestation ce matin de tes agilités physique aux Hermès, ils en parlent encore, dit-il en me souriant et en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis violement et souris encore débilement en repensant à leurs applaudissements. Thomas se retourna avec surprise vers moi, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tien c'est vrai, tu ne m'avais pas dit comment tu t'en étais finalement sortis.

-Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard.

-Bon les enfants, je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous faire visiter le camp moi-même… Annabeth! Dit-il dès qu'il la vis passé.

-Désolé Chiron je suis en retard, dit-elle en levant les épaules pour s'excusé et partit en courant vers une clairière où des gens s'entrainait à l'épée.

-Ce ne sera pas très long, je vous trouve quelqu'un… Cassidy!

Une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans leva le nez d'une liste et s'avança vers nous avec un sourire qui rivalisait facilement avec celui de Thomas. Elle était sans équivoque très belle, avec ses long cheveux caramel qui tombait en douces vagues sur ses épaules et s'arrêtais à sa taille, qui au moindres rayons de soleil révélait des reflets auburn. Elle avait un petit visage en forme de cœur, des lèvres pleines et un petit nez où s'étalaient quelques taches de rousseurs. Ses yeux n'avaient pas de couleurs précises, passant du vert au brun chocolat sans arrêt, et bordés de longs cils. Elle portait le chandail orange de la colonie, mais elle avait retroussé les manches courtes pour en faire comme une camisole et avait noué le devant du chandail, laissant entrevoir une partie de son ventre à la peau bronzé. Elle portait des shorts blancs et des sandales romaines en cuir brun. Je ne pouvais même pas ressentir de la jalousie envers elle tant son sourire était sympathique et joyeux. J'étais sûr que c'était le genre de fille que tout le monde rêve d'avoir comme amie.

-Cassidy, tu peux faire visiter le camp aux nouveaux? Monsieur D n'est pas là et je dois absolument… Johnson! On ne tire pas de flèche explosive près des bungalows! Cria-t-il avant de partir au gallot vers le jeune homme.

-Je suis Cassidy Patterson, fille d'Aphrodite, dit-elle d'une voix claire en nous tendant la main à chacun.

-Iris James, fille d'une déesse inconnue, dis-je en lui souriant.

-Thomas O'connell, fils impatient de connaitre son père, dit-il en lui offrant son habituel sourire d'annonce de dentifrice.

Décidément, je vais avoir l'air triste à côté d'eux et de leur sourires parfait.

-Par les dieux, dit-elle en me regardant comme si elle venait de voir une paire de chaussure de rêve. Est-ce ta couleur naturel? Dit-elle en prenant une de mes boucles dans ses mains.

-Euh oui, dis-je déconcerté par son attitude.

-J'ai rarement vue quelqu'un avec une peau si pâle et des cheveux si noir, dit-elle en me souriant. On dirait Blanche-Neige! Oh! Peut-être que ta mère c'est Aphrodite, nous serions alors sœurs! Se serait fantastique. Bon suivez moi je vous fais visité, dit-elle en me prenant la main et en nous entrainant à sa suite de sa démarche légère et sautillante.

Je lançais un regard amusé avec Thomas qui avait la même expression que moi. Elle avait débité son discours si vite et avec tellement de gesticulation que s'en était impressionnant. Cette fille devait décidemment aimé parler. On ne pouvait qu'avoir de la sympathie pour elle, elle semblait énergique et remplis de vivacité.

-Bien alors ici, ce sont tous les bungalows qui sont associé à un dieu en particulier, et plus loin ce sont ceux des dieux mineurs. Les seuls qui sont inoccupé sont celui d'Héra, le plus gros dans le fond, et celui d'Artémis puisqu'elle à fait vœu de chasteté. Enfin, il y ses chasseresse qui dorment là lorsqu'elles sont là, mais personnellement je ne les aime pas trop, elles ont refusé à l'amour! Enfin tu vois le genre… Ça c'est le bungalow d'Aphrodite, le mien! Par les dieux j'ai failli oublier! Dans chaque bungalow il y a un responsable, dans le cas des Aphrodite c'est Fleur, ceux des Athéna c'est Annabeth… enfin tu vois le genre quoi! Tout va bien?

-Je…ouais je crois que je suis, dis-je en retirant ma main de sa poigne de fer et en roulant mon épaule endoloris à force de me faire tirer par le bras par sa démarche enjoué.

Thomas riait en silence, impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle Cassidy parlait et le nombre d'expression faciale qu'elle y mettait. Elle me faisait penser à ces caricatures d'adolescente qui ne pense qu'avec leur cellulaire, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir un esprit beaucoup plus vif.

-Bien! Continua-t-elle, toujours en souriant. Alors on va vous remettre ce soir un horaire à tout les deux qui vous dira où vous devez allez et à qu'elle heure – c'est les Aphrodite qui ont partit l'idée des Horaire, ingénieux non?- et puis ce soir vos parents respectif vous identifieront autours du feu de camps – ce sont toujours les Apollon qui font la musique, ils sont excellent. À chaque matin, il y aura une inspection des bungalows pour voir si tout est propre – encore par les Aphrodite, bien sûr! Des questions?

-qu'est-ce qu'on fait de notre journée? Demande Thomas en regardant autours de lui les gens qui commençait déjà à sortir armée et équipé pour se rendre un peu partout dans le camp.

-Vous êtes libre, vous pouvez visiter ce que vous voulez, demain par contre sera une grande journée! Je suis désolé je dois vous quitter, j'ai un entrainement de tir à l'arc. Bisou! Nous dit-elle avant de nous quitter de sa démarche sautillante vers son bungalow qui ressemblait plus à une maison de Barbie.

-Je l'adore, dis-je avec un petit rire, me tournant vers Thomas qui hocha la tête en riant, lui aussi impressionné.

-Alors par quoi veux-tu commencer? Me dit-il en ouvrant les bras et en embrassant du regard le camp.

-Moi je veux tout voir, dis-je avec un sourire.

Nous passâmes donc la journée à explore, regarder et admirer chaque petites et grandes choses du camp. Tous les demi-dieux de ce camp savaient se battre, courir et bouger comme des gens des guerriers malgré leur jeune âge et j'en étais plus qu'intéressé. J'admirais l'éclat des armes de bronze céleste brillé au soleil sous les coups de leur propriétaire, le sifflement de l'air fendu en deux par une flèche projeté par un arc, le bruit de l'impact de l'épée sans le bois. Tout les détails me parvenait, aussi insignifiant soit-il, ce qui m'emplissait d'une joie indescriptible. Je me sentais chez moi, à ma place. J'avais l'impression d'être où j'aurai toujours dû être, et que tous ces inconnus étaient désormais ma famille.

Thomas ne me reparla plus de l'incident de ce matin où encore de l'expression que j'avais prise, mais c'était toujours dans ma tête et ça me dérangeais, car jamais auparavant ce ne m'était arrivé… enfin je le crois. Mon père me l'aurait dit, non? Enfin qu'est-ce que je dis, mon père m'a caché pendant 16 ans qui était ma mère, il peut bien m'avoir caché que lorsque je me mettais en colère j'avais l'air d'une Furie*. J'avais si hâte au feu de camp de se soir pour enfin savoir qui était ma mère, et je voyais que Thomas aussi était impatient de connaitre la vérité sur ses origines.

Nous étions assis dans un arbre au-dessus de la colline où les demi-dieux du camp s'entrainaient en s'affrontant à l'épée, avec une agilité hors du commun. Je regardais Annabeth se battre avec force et beauté contre Percy, qui était très doué lui aussi. Il riait aux éclats alors qu'Annabeth tentait de se concentré, même si son visage trahissait un certain amusement.

-Dit Thomas… à propos de ce matin, je tenais encore à m'excuser de m'être emporter comme je l'ai fait… dis-je hésitant un peu.

-C'est gentil de ta part de t'excusé, mais t'était déjà tout pardonné, dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi avec son sourire.

-En fait je voulais plus parler de l'expression que j'avais… tu sais j'ai toujours eu ces étrange sautes d'humeur depuis que je suis toute jeune, je me mettais dans une colère noir pour un rien avant de me rendre compte que c'était stupide, et la seconde d'après je redevenais heureuse et normal. Jamais personne ne m'a dit que j'avais cette expression quand je me mettais en colère, puisque c'était pratiquement juste avec mon père. Alors tu vois, je ne le savais pas…

-Iris, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter avec tout ça, c'est surement relier à ta mère. Et puis ce soir nous saurons enfin qui ils sont.

-T'as surement raison… allez viens, le soleil se couche et je ne veux surtout pas être en retard, dis-je en me construisant un visage joyeux et confiant.

Je sautais de la branche où nous étions et atterri au sol en fléchant les genoux sou l'impact, et Thomas atterrit à coté de moi quelques seconde plus tard seulement. Nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers la place à feu de camp avec un étrange sentiment qui se nichait au creux de notre estomac. Plusieurs autres campeurs nous imitaient, et un groupe tenait des guitares et des lyres dans leur main. Chaque personne ce mettais en petits groupes distinctif, selon leur parent respectif. Je vis alors Chiron nous faire signe de la main et nous allâmes le rejoindre avec le sourire aux lèvres. Nous nous assîmes alors que le joyeux brouhaha se transforma tranquillement en douce mélodie, entamé par les Apollon, avant de devenir une musique entrainante et plusieurs campeurs chantaient à tue-tête, certain même déformant les paroles en riant. Thomas et moi-même entamâmes une petite dance sur notre banc en riant, faute de pouvoir chanter, et Chiron sourie avant de taper dans ses mains, réclamant le silence.

-Bonsoir tout le monde! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Monsieur D n'est pas là ce soir, ce sera donc moi qui parlerai –Oh ca suffit les applaudissements de joie, il reviendra bien vite!

-Monsieur D est Dionysos, le directeur du camp, nous souffla Annabeth qui s'était glissé à nos côtés.

-Le mec du vin? Dit Thomas, ce qui fit rire Annabeth.

Le soleil s'était couché, et plusieurs torches fermaient le grand cercle que nous faisions, tous autours d'un grand feu camp. À ma grande surprise, plusieurs créatures de la forêt sortirent et s'assirent en lisière de la forêt en nous observant ; satyre, esprit de la forêt, et encore plein d'autre créature mythique. Annabeth remarqua mon air émerveillé et sourit gentiment.

-Donc, comme vous l'avez pu remarquer, nous avons la chance de recevoir dans nos rangs deux demi-dieux de plus, qui sont arrivé hier soir. Je vous présente à tous Thomas O'connell et Iris James.

Thomas se lava en se penchant comme s'il venait de faire une grande performance avec son éternel sourire, et me pris le bras en me levant en voyant que je ne bougeais pas. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je fis un discret salut de la main. Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à leur réaction ; ils avaient l'air choqué, certains même vexé et encore d'autre furieux.

-Les dieux nous ont mentis! Cria-t-on

-Ouais, ils n'ont certainement pas 11 ans, cria un autre.

-Ils nous avaient jurés de tous les identifié à l'âge de 11 ans! Cria un garçon du rang des Ares en se levant d'un bond, brandissant son épée, imité par ses frères et sœurs.

-Du calme, cria Chiron d'une voix puissante, faisant plané un lourd silence de reproche sur tout le camp.

Par réflex, j'avais reculé de quelques pas devant leur réaction et les larmes m'avaient monté aux yeux. Au seul endroit où je me sentais à ma place, déjà les gens éprouvais envers moi de la fureur et me rejetais, sans même me connaitre. Comment avis-je pu penser une seule seconde que se serait différent ici?

-Quel âge avez-vous les jeunes? Nous demanda Chiron, le visage sérieux.

-16 ans, répondis Thomas sans trop savoir quoi faire, entrainant une nouvelle salve de protestation envers les dieux.

-Silence j'ai dit! Vous devez savoir qu'il y a 4 ans nous avons passé un accord avec les dieux, et ils nous avaient promis d'identifier leurs enfants à l'âge de 11 ans. Et d'après ce que je vois, ils n'ont pas respecté notre accord…

-Oh non, dit Thomas qui semblait comprendre, mais à qui les couleurs du visage semblait avoir disparut ainsi que son beau sourire. 11 ans vous dites? Je… je crois que mon père m'a identifié.

-Explique-toi, et parle plus fort! Cria une fille dans le rang des Aphrodite.

-Eh bien, ma mère à toujours refusé de parler de mon père, disant qu'il n'était qu'un lâche et qu'un idiot, enfin elle le détestait. Et à ma fête de 11 ans, une chose étrange m'est arrivée et puis ma mère n'a jamais voulu me dire ce que c'était. Je crois bien que c'est l'identification que vous parlez.

Il avait raconté son histoire face au cercle et d'une voix forte, sans aucune gêne. Tout à coup, tout son corps s'embla irradier et un halo doré, puissante vint l'entouré alors qu'un soleil miniature mais ardent se matérialisa au-dessus de sa tête, éclairent de sa lumière et de sa chaleur la noirceur de la nuit. Tous plissèrent un peu les yeux sous la lumière vie, qui dura quelques secondes avant de s'atténuer, mais il restait pareil sur sa peau une certaine luminosité qui ne faisait que renforcer la blondeur de ses cheveux et sa beauté. Il regarda ses mains avec surprise, une expression choqué sur le visage. Tous à coup, tous les Apollon se levèrent d'un coup en criant de joie et en applaudissant, avant de courir rejoindre Thomas et de le serré dans leur bras et de lui taper les épaules.

-Nous avons là un Fils d'Apollon, et nous savons maintenant que ce dieux à tenu sa parole, dit Chiron avec un sourire à Thomas qui s'était assis à côté de ses frères et sœurs, son grand sourire étant revenue en place sur son visage encore illuminé.

-Oui, mais L'autre? Dit un jeune des Héphaïstos.

-Ouais, elle avait l'air surprise quand Thomas à raconté son histoire, alors son dieu à trahit le compromis! Dit un autre, des Athéna.

-Moi je dis que si son parent n'a pas voulu l'identifier c'est qu'elle porte malheur! Dit une Ares, souligné par les cris affirmatifs de ses frères et sœur, et quelques autres indignés venant des Déméter.

Je sentais la tristesse faire lentement place à la fureur, contre ceux qui osait dire que j'étais une malédiction et contre moi-même qui pensais qu'ils serraient différents. Une petite voix dans ma tête me prévint de ne pas faire comme ce matin, mais elle fut bientôt tait par la bête dans mon ventre qui hurlait de fureur.

-Silence vous tous! Si le parent d'Iris n'a pas…

-Ils nous ont mentis! Coupa un Ares.

-Hey toi! Criais-je de moi voix déformé par la fureur, caverneuse et profonde.

Je contournai Chiron et me dégagea violemment de la main d'Annabeth qui s'était posé sur mon bras, me plantant bien en face de tous les demi-dieux. La colère me consumait entièrement, et maintenant que Thomas m'en avait parlé, je sentais mon visage changer tranquillement, perdant toute chaleur humaine, alors que mes cheveux volaient librement autour de mon visage, comme des flammes noires qui bougeait comme au ralenti malgré l'absence de vent. Leur visage effaré et certains même apeuré fit frémir de satisfaction la bête rageuse dans le creux de mon estomac.

-Bel accueil, dites donc. Je croyais qu'on acceptait ceux qui sont comme nous, mais à vous voir je dirais plus que vous vous attendiez à une jolie fillette innocente. Si vous avez quelque chose contre les Dieux, allez le leur dirent, mais ne me traiter pas de malédiction, car si je n'en suis pas une maintenant, je peux très bien le devenir si vous me chercher, dis-je de la même voix caverneuse, même si elle ne perdait pas de sa féminité.

-Iris, dit doucement Thomas qui s'était avancé tranquillement, en plaçant les deux mains devant lui pour me faire savoir qu'il ne me voulait un aucun mal lorsque je me tournais vers lui brusquement. Iris, ça ce n'est pas toi, reviens Iris, je sais que celle que j'ai connu est quelque part ici, dit-il en s'avançant tranquillement et en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, plantant son regard verts dans mes prunelles.

Celle qu'il a connu? Iris? C'est moi…? Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas moi ça. Je pris soudain conscience de l'horreur que je venais de dire et de ce que je venais de devenir et regardai mes mains avec effarement, qui redevinrent de couleur pêche et non plus le blanc laiteux qu'ils étaient il y a quelques seconde. La bête donc mon ventre se calma, et les larmes me roulèrent sur les joues librement alors que je levai les yeux ver Thomas. Il Hocha la tête en soupirant avec de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Mais qui es-tu? Souffla une Aphrodite à l'expression effrayer.

-Je… je suis désolé, je ne sais pas qui je suis… soufflais-je en me dégagent des bras de Thomas et lançant un regard de honte et d'excuse à tous les campeurs.

Tout à coup, les flammes se tintèrent en vert, et une sorte se couronne de fleur noirs se matérialisa sur les cheveux qui se tressaient comme par enchantement, et lorsque je relevai la tête je pu voir briller une insigne brillante représentant une fleur entourant un crane de mort.

-C'est impossible, soufflas Annabeth en se levant doucement.

Le ciel se zébra de plusieurs éclair alors qu'un grondement, comme un cri, nous parvint des profondeurs de la terre, alors que le sol vibra et qu'une énorme faille se fit juste à côté du Bungalow d'Hadès, sombre et entouré de torche au flammes vertes. Je courus vers la faille, imité de tous les campeurs, et assista à un étrange phénomène. Comme une plante qui poussait en ralentis, un bungalow aux couleurs délavées, de la même architecture que celui d'Hadès sortit des profondeurs de la terre. Des fleurs éclatèrent sur presque tous les murs de la petite maison, elles aussi aux couleurs délavé. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement émergée du sol, les torches sur le côté de la porte s'enflammèrent d'une lueur verte, et la faille se referma.

-Nous…Nous avons une fille de Perséphone, dit Chiron d'une voix incertaine, comme si le simple fait de dire cette information était une erreur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_-Nous…Nous avons une fille de Perséphone, dit Chiron d'une voix incertaine, comme si le simple fait de dire cette information était une erreur._

J'avais le souffle coupé, littéralement. J'avais l'impression que je me noyais avec l'air, que ma gorge était devenue trop étroite pour respirer. Comment mon monde avait pu à ce point changé en à peine 2 jours? J'avais l'impression d'avoir vieillit de mille ans depuis que la lame usée et rouillé de l'épée trouvé au musé avait transpercé le dos de la Sphinge. Je me sentais forte et faible en même temps, comme si je pouvais affronter à moi seule une armée de tous les monstres inimaginable, mais qu'une seule parole blessante, surprenante ou encore choquante pouvait réussir à m'anéantir. Toute sorte d'émotion se faisait la guerre en moi; la colère de ne pas avoir été au courant dès le début, la tristesse face à la sorte de rejet des autres, de la peur face au fait que peut-être ma mère était horrible.

Ma mère… Perséphone. Comment mon père, simple botaniste, avait-il pu rencontrer une déesse et en faire la mère de son unique fille? Et comment cette même Déesse avait-elle pu nous abandonné, alors que visiblement, je suis son seul enfant dans ce camps, car sinon il y aurait déjà eu un bungalow pour ses enfants. Mais non, il venait de littéralement poussé du sol.

-D'accord les enfants, le feu de camp est terminé, tout le monde retourne dans son bungalow, et maintenant! Il y aura un conseil demain avec tous les conseiller, après le petit déjeuner! Annabeth, Percy, Thomas, vous restez, dit-il en les pointant du doigt avant de se tourner vers moi. Tu dois avoir des milliers de questions.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de hocher la tête, et voulu bouger pour m'assoir mais mes jambes semblaient s'être transformé en coton, et c'est plus en trébuchant que je réussis à m'asseoir sur les marche menant au bungalow… mon bungalow. Ma chute contrôlé enclencha une sorte de réaction en chaine, alors que la tension presque palpable qui flottait dans l'air sous le silence pesant devenait des centaines de voix qui parlaient à voix basse, de jeunes qui s'en allait doucement mais sûrement vers leur bungalow respectif, et que certains tentait encore de m'apercevoir ainsi que le bungalow, avides d'action. Tous finirent par s'en allez après de longue minutes, et les quatre personnes qui restait se tournèrent vers moi, recroquevillé sur les marches, les bras entourant mes genoux et mes yeux se perdant dans le vide.

-Iris… commença Thomas en avança d'un pas, mais il s'arrêta lorsque je fermai les yeux avec force.

-Pourquoi? Soufflais-je, les yeux toujours fermé.

-Pourquoi quoi? Demanda Chiron, d'une voix calme et sage.

-Pourquoi tant de mystère? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été désirée? Pourquoi tout le monde réagit avec tant de violence face à qui est ma mère?

Dis-je en me levant subitement, m'avançant vers Chiron à grand pas, irrité qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que le mot « pourquoi » représentait pour moi.

-Iris, connais-tu au moins l'histoire de ta mère? Dit Annabeth d'une voix qu'elle tentait de calmé.

-je… non, dis-je en soupirant, regardant le sol.

-Je crois que tu devrais te reposer avant… commença Chiron.

-Non! Je ne remettrai pas à plus tard l'histoire de ma propre mère! Tu m'as promis de répondre à toutes mes question aujourd'hui, et je ne t'ai vue nulle part, alors ne me dit pas que ce soir je n'aurais pas les réponses à mes question alors que c'est justement ce soir que j'en ai le plus besoin! Le coupais-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Très bien alors. Percy, Thomas, vous pouvez nous quitter…

-Non je reste, dit Thomas d'un ton catégorique, venant à côté de moi, décider à me soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Chiron m'interrogea du regard, et j'hochais la tête, tournant un regard de remerciement à Thomas qui hochât lui aussi la tête, façon de dire que c'était normal, qu'il me soutenait.

-Je crois que je suis de trop, Annabeth sais parfaitement toute l'histoire. Je serai là demain Chiron, mais je crois que ce soir je ne servirai à rien, dit Percy d'une voix grave. Et iris, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, je sais que ta situation à l'air atroce, mais crois-moi tout fini toujours par s'arranger.

-Merci, soufflais-je en le regardant partir vers son bungalow, les mains dans les poches.

-Nous ferions mieux d'entré, dit Chiron en nous laissant passé, et je forçais mes jambes encore faible pour monté les trois marche et franchir le seuil du Bungalow.

Tout l'intérieur était de bois sombre, comme l'extérieur, mais chaque mur était recouvert de plantes grimpante aux fleurs séchées, décoloré. Au centre se trouvait un énorme pot de style grec, fait de marbre noir aux motifs fleuris lui aussi, et à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait un grenadier tout desséché, sans vie, perdant tranquillement ses feuilles. Des torches aux murs brulaient une flamme verte, renvoyant sur toute la cabane des ombres fantomatiques. Une couche était installée au fond et un énorme coffre était installé à son pied. Une petite commode était installé juste à sa droite, et plus loin se trouvais un petit bureau en pierre noir, surplombé d'un énorme miroir entouré de plante grimpante aux fleurs mortes et desséché. Il y planait une odeur de fleur séché et de végétation morte, et toutes ces plantes desséchées me rendait si triste que je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Moi qui avais grandis avec les plantes grâce à mon père, je ressentais un lien très fort avec elles. Ce bungalow semblait… mort.

-Bien, c'est euh… particulier, dit Chiron avant de se tourné vers moi.

Je poussai un soupir et alla m'asseoir tranquillement sur le bout du lit, les épaules courbé. Annabeth vint s'asseoir à ma droite et Thomas sur le petit banc du meuble au miroir. Chiron resta debout, faut de qui il ne pouvait s'asseoir avec son corps de cheval. Un silence gêné s'ensuivit, alors que tous attendait une réaction de tout le monde. Je décidais donc que c'était à moi de briser le silence.

-Qui est ma mère? Dis-je d'une voix blanche, me tournant vers Chiron.

-Ta mère, ma chère Iris, est Perséphone, fille de Zeus et de Déméter. Elle est l'épouse de Hadès, reine des enfers, mais c'est grâce à elle qu'il y a l'alternance des saisons. Elle est le symbole de la vie et de la résurrection. C'est pour ça Iris que tu as ce lien privilégié avec les plantes, puisque c'est ta mère qui leur permet de sortir de terre. C'est aussi d'elle que tu tiens ton tempérament instable lors de très forte colère ou d'émotions, car en tant que reine des enfers, passé la moitié de l'éternité là-dessous durcit un caractère, et tu en as hérité. Le changement d'aspect lors de ces crise sont dû à ton côté infernal venant du côté sombre de ta mère qui ressurgit.

-Mais attendez… si elle est l'épouse du dieu des Enfers, pourquoi a-t'elle eu un enfant avec mon père? Elle est mariée, lui ai-je demandé alors que je me faisais tranquillement à l'idée avec tout ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Tu sais Iris, dit Annabeth en reprenant le flambeau, la définition d'un mariage Olympien entre dieux est très semblable aux humains. Il y a beaucoup d'infidélité entre dieux, et des avoir des aventure avec des mortels est chose courante chez les Dieux. Mais en fait, si les jeunes du camp ont eu l'air si choqué d'apprend qui était ta mère, c'est justement parce que son mari est Hadès. Connais-tu l'histoire de ta mère?

-Non, je ne connaissais que très vaguement son nom avant aujourd'hui, dis-je encore plus déconfite qu'avant.

-Eh bien, un jour ta mère cueillait des fleurs dans un champ en compagnie de nymphe, et Hadès en est tombé amoureux, sous le charme de sa grande beauté. Il a donc ouvert une faille dans le sol alors qu'elle cueillait une fleur, et elle dû l'épouser par obligation, lui la faisant reine des enfers. Mais sa mère, Déméter, déesse du blé et des récolte, qui chérissait tant Perséphone, est tombé folle de rage en découvrant sa disparition qu'elle a tout simplement cessé de faire fructifier le sol, et créa donc une grande famine. Hadès consentis donc à lui rendre Perséphone, amis avant qu'elle ne quitte els enfer, le dieu lui a fait mangé une pomme grenade par la ruse, et elle dû resté aux enfers avec son mari…

-Pourquoi, quel est el rapport? La coupais-je.

-Manger quelque chose en enfer signe ton non-retour à la surface. Bref, Zeus fût obliger d'intervenir dans les affaire de son frère sous les plainte et les menaces de Déméter pour récupérer sa fille, et il en conclut un marché : pendant 6 mois, Perséphone devra rester avec son mari et accomplir ses tâche en tant que Reine des enfers. Pendant les 6 mois restant, elle sera à la surface, avec sa mère, et s'occupera des fleurs et des plantes avec celle-ci. Cela correspond aux 6 mois d'hiver et d'automne, et aux autres 6 mois de printemps et d'été.

-Alors, c'est pour cela que je me sens mieux en été? Que durant tout l'hiver et l'automne je suis déprimé et irritable? Dis-je, les pièces du puzzle se rassemblant lentement dans ma tête.

-Oui Iris, exactement, dit Chiron alors qu'Annabeth me souriait doucement.

-Mais comment sa mère a-t'elle pu avoir un enfant? Je veux dire, son mari, c'est le roi des morts, dit Thomas, qui lui fronçaient les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Elle est rusé, mais seule elle pourra te le dire, Iris, si vraiment tu veux le savoir, dit Chiron d'un ton plein de sagesse. As-tu d'autres questions, mon petit?

-Oui, plein. Mais je n'irai qu'au nécessaire. Pourquoi les monstres essayent de nous tuer?

-Simple, vous sentez le demi-dieu à plein nez, et ça l'attire les monstres. C'est dangereux de vivre en dehors du camp, sans aucune formation de combat. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, un bon coup d'arme forgé dans du bronze céleste et le voila repartit pour l'enfer! Mais chaque monstres se reforme et reviennent un jour, et si t'as de la chance sa peut prendre une vie entière sinon, quelques jours où quelques années, dit Chiron d'un ton enjoué, comme s'il me parlait d'un nouveau sport hyper-méga-chouette!

-Ah…Et y t'il d'autre entité qui veulent ma mort? Dis-je, le ton remplis de sarcasme pour y cacher la peur.

-Oui Iris, dit Chiron en retrouvant son sérieux. Certains dieux risquent de ne pas t'aimer. En tout premier, Hadès. Tu es le fruit de l'infidélité de sa femme, et il déteste qu'elle ne soit pas près de lui, alors qu'elle est eu un enfant… Ensuite, surement Aphrodite. Il existe une rivalité entre elle et ta mère qui dure depuis des siècles, question beauté, mais aussi à cause d'un jeune homme, Adonis, dont l'histoire s'est très mal terminé*. Et peut-être Arès aussi, puisqu'il fait tout ce qu'Aphrodite fait, termina Chiron, se grattant la barbe pour mieux réfléchir.

Un instant! J'ai trois dieux grecs qui veulent ma mort, ainsi que le lot habituelle de monstre que chaque demi-dieu a. Ça n'est pas venu à l'esprit de mon père que si il avait un enfant avec une déesse, aussi belle soit-elle, son enfant allait vivre un enfer? Et je qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire moi, si un des dieux décide de me tuer? Rien. Parce que fuir un dieu, je crois que c'est tout simplement impossible.

-¨ca ne me rassure pas du tout, conclus-je, gardant pour moi toutes mes réflexions.

-T'inquiète pas, Percy à presque tous les Olympien sur le dos, mais aucun d'eux ne peux le tuer volontairement, sinon ils auront à faire à son père. Ce sera surement pareil pour toi, parce que tu sais, Perséphone est comme la Héra des enfers, on ne la provoque pas, me rassura Annabeth d'une voix douce.

-Merci, dis-je d'une voix faible, mais elle avait réussis à me rassuré. Un peu.

-Bon les jeunes, il se fait tard. Iris, puisque tu es seule, tu es la conseillère et demain nous avons un conseil, soit à la Grande Maison après le petit déjeuner. Si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite surtout pas, dit Chiron en posant sa ma main sur mon épaule avant de quitter mon bungalow.

-Iris, si tu veux je peux t'apporter tous les documents et les parchemins que j'ai sur ta mère, me dit Annabeth en se levant.

-Se serait vraiment gentil, merci beaucoup, dis-je, et elle hocha la tête avant de quitter elle aussi.

-Merci d'être resté, t'aurais pas dû après tout, tu me connais à peine, dis-je à Thomas alors qu'il se levait du tabouret.

-Voyons Iris, c'est comme ça que les amis agissent. Tu pourras toujours compté sur moi, petit démon, je serai là, dit-il avec un clin d'œil tentant de me remonter le moral.

-Tu brille encore, le soleil, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur, mais c'était ma façon de lui dire que j'allais bien.

Il pencha la tête sur son torse pour mieux se voir, et en effet, il avait encore une petite aura lumineuse dû à son identification.

-Et toi ta encore ta couronne de la mort, dit-il en souriant avant de me quitter en me lançant un salut de la main.

Je passai la main dans mes cheveux, et en effet, se sentait que les cheveux avait été coiffé en un couronne en tresse, et plusieurs fleurs à l'aspect rugueux y était emmêlé. Je soupirai et m'avança vers le miroir, où je m'assis sur le tabouret. La glace renvoya une image d'une jeune fille que je reconnu à peine. J'avais la peau encore plus blanche qu'à l'habitude, mes yeux habituellement d'un doux violet étaient à présent comme délavé, et mes cheveux semblaient encore plus noirs, si cela était possible. Je reconnu facilement les fleurs fané de ma coiffure; des coquelicots. J'en ai donc déduit que ce devait être la fleur symbole de ma mère. J'entrepris d'enlevé précautionneusement chaque fleur, et de les déposé doucement sur le bureau. Je défis mes tresses, et mes boucles devenu si noirs tombèrent sur les épaules en cheveux fous, et la lune leur donnait un reflet bleu. J'allais directement me coucher, ne prenant pas la peine de me changer, et je m'endormis aussitôt, fermant les yeux sur un rêve étrange…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_ J'étais dans un couloir souterrain, fait de pierre et tout en arc. Il faisait froid, humide et un sentiment d'enfermement me compressait la poitrine et me faisait haleter alors que je courrais à l'aveuglette dans ces couloirs interminable, dans ce labyrinthe de pierre sombre. Un autre sentiment me tiraillait les entrailles, la même sensation que si quelqu'un venait de t'annoncer qu'il connaissait un de tes plus sombres secrets. L'appréhension de voir où d'entendre ce que tu redoutais le plus. La sensation d'être poursuivit par ton pire cauchemar. Comme si tout d'un coup le sang se retirait brutalement de toi avant d'être remplacé par une grande vague d'adrénaline que te procurait la peur. Et alors que je croyais courir dans ces sombres souterrains sans aucune raison apparente, je me rendis comte qu'en fait je fuyais._

_ Non. Je ne fuyais pas._

_ Je cherchais plutôt frénétiquement et désespérément quelqu'un. Ou quelques choses. Comme s'il fallait à tout pris le trouver car ma vie en dépendais… ou celle de ce quelqu'un. Et puis alors que j'arrivais à la fin d'un des couloirs sombre, je débouchais enfin sur une vaste pièce éclairé par des centaines de chandelle, et mes yeux si habituer à la noirceur ne me permis pas de voir grand-chose, seulement une sorte de silhouette grotesque face à moi, alors que je plissais les yeux sous l'effet de douleur que la lumière produisait sur ma rétine. J'avançais alors d'un pas, mais mon pied alla frapper quelque chose, qui roula de quelques centimètres. Quand enfin il s'immobilisa et que je regardais ce que c'était, je pu voir que c'était un crâne. Ses deux grand orbites vide me regardais sans expression, mais un sentiment d'horreur me saisie et je poussai un hurlement terrifiant…_

Je me redressai dans mon lit comme un ressors au son d'un cri perçant, avant de me rendre compte que c'était le mien. J'arrêtais de crier d'un coup, et la tension dans mes épaules se relâcha alors que je passais les deux mains sur mon visage, comme pour effacer les dernières traces du cauchemar qui aurait pu imprégner mon visage. La lumière de la lune emplissait la pièce d'une lueur argent alors que les flammes vertes de torche rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était avec toutes les fleurs séchées et l'arbre aux pommes grenades. Je jetais un regard circulaire au bungalow pour me rendre compte que malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, la pièce semblait dépourvut de coin d'ombre assez sombre pour caché quelque chose. Comme si tout était pensé pour que justement l'ombre de m'envahisse pas. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusque là mais il y avait beaucoup de fenêtre, toutes grande et captant très bien la lumière.

Je poussais un petit rire devant ma naïveté. Bien sûr que le bungalow de la fille de Perséphone serait immunisé contre l'ombre! Pourquoi la reine de l'enfer qui est prise en bas, dans l'ombre, pendant la moitié d'une année voudrait que sa fille se sente elle aussi emprisonné par l'ombre? Moi qui m'avait toujours demandé pourquoi mon père était si obsédé par le fait que la maison devait être toujours être éclairé…

Je poussai les couvertures de mon corps et posai les pieds au sol avant de me lever pour me diriger vers la porte, bien décidé à trouver un moyen de communiquer avec mon père. Chiron m'avait dit que je pourrais le faire aujourd'hui, mais j'avais été si impressionné par tout le camp que j'avais complètement oublié. Mais là, ça urgeait.

Je sortis, et l'air de la nuit était tiède, mais rafraichissante pour moi qui avait eu des sueurs pendant mon cauchemars. Je regardais pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dehors, et ne voyant personne j'engageais la marche pour me rendre à la Grande Maison. Je ne savais pas quoi utiliser pour communiquer avec mon père dans cet univers démentiel de demi-dieu, mais je me disais que si jamais il y avait un téléphone, se serait surement là-bas. J'étais arrivé devant la Maison et commençai à monter les marches.

-Iris, tu ne devrais pas sortir de ton bungalow la nuit, me dit une voix masculine sortant de l'ombre, à ma droite alors que je m'apprêtais à entré.

-Qui est là? Demandais-je, scrutant l'ombre.

La personne s'avança, et ce fut avec soulagement que Percy me sourit gentiment en levant les mains en guise de paix.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je…Je veux parler à mon père, et je croyais pouvoir trouver un téléphone ici.

-Ah! Mauvaise idée iris, les demi-dieux ne doivent pas utilisé les téléphones, les ondes dévoilent notre emplacement aux monstres. Mais si tu veux on peut lui envoyer un Message Iris!

-Pourquoi je voudrais lui envoyer un message de mon nom?

-Pourquoi de ton… Oh! Je n'avais même pas fait le lien entre ton nom et les Message Iris! Dit donc, ta mère à vraiment voulu défier els dieux! Elle t'a même donné le nom de l'un d'eux. Non, les messages Iris est une façon de se parler en face même si on est éloigné. Vien j'ai une fontaine dans mon bungalow.

-Une fontaine? Dis-je alors que je le suivais vers son bungalow. Comment veux-tu qu'une fontaine puisse m'aider à parler à mon père? Ah et puis laisse tomber, pas besoin de m'expliquer j'avais presque oublié que je vis maintenant dans un monde de chevaux volant et où les dieux sont nos parents.

Il ria, et après une minute de marche nous arrivâmes enfin à son bungalow. Il me fit entrer et m'emmena dans un coin au fond de la pièce où une fontaine glougloutait joyeusement, envoyant une brume d'eau.

-Avant de le faire, ton père était-il au courant que ta mère était une déesse.

-Oui pourquoi?

-Oh juste pour être sûr qu'on peut le contacter sans lui faire subir une crise cardiaque! Bon alors c'est simple; tu lance une drachme dans la brume et disant le nom de ton père, et la brume pourra te montré son image, et ainsi tu pourras parler avec lui. Tu es prête?

-Euh… oui je crois, dis-je, impressionné par la facilité et l'impossibilité du message.

Il me tendit la pièce d'or en me souriant, et je me tournais vers la brume. J'y lançai la pièce, qui fût comme aspiré, comme la fois où Thomas l'avais lancé pour appeler l'espèce de taxi de la mort.

-Euh… Peter James? Dis-je, me tournant vers Percy qui leva les deux pouces en signe d'encouragement.

La brume se déforma comme si une goutte était tombée dans une eau calme avant de devenir comme la surface d'un miroir. Mais au lieu de refléter mon visage, c'est la cuisine de ma maison que ça me montrait, où mon père était assis, un tas de papier, des plantes et une tasse de café renversé autour de lui, la tête sur la table et profondément endormis. Juste cette vue me fit presque pleuré tant cette scène m'était familière.

-Papa! Criais-je pour le réveiller.

-Iris! Dit-il en se levant d'un coup, regardant autour de lui avant de poser son regard sur moi, les yeux écarquillé de surprise.

-Iris pourquoi tu flotte dans ma cuisine comme si on avait ouvert un portail? Et où étais-tu passé bon sang? Une chance que tu vas bien? Sais-tu le sang d'encre que je me suis fait quand la police est venue pour me dire qu'une pièce du théâtre avait été détruite et que tu manquais à l'appel? Et puis…

-Papa! Je vais bien! Criais-je en levant les mains pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter.

Pendant tout le long de ses questions il s'était levé et s'était avancer vers mon reflet. Je pu voir qu'il avait de grande cernes sous les yeux, et que malgré l'air sévère qu'il prenait, ses yeux reflétait un pure soulagement de savoir que j'allais bien.

-C'est une histoire folle, Papa, mais je vais bien, dis-je avant de tout lui raconté.

Percy dû relancer une autre drachme pendant que je parlais. Mo père m'écouta pendant tout ce temps, et quand j'eux finit une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il passa sa main sur son visage en poussant un soupir.

-Alors maintenant tu sais tout. Je suis désolé Iris de t'avoir caché la vérité, mais je t'aurais mis toi et ta mère en danger si quelqu'un l'apprenait.

-Je comprends papa, et je ne t'en veux pas. Je dois même t'avouer que tes cours de gymnastique me s'ont drôlement utile, dis-je, ce qui le fit rire.

-Quand est-ce que tu rentre? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je… je crois que je vais rester à la colonie pour l'été, c'est ce qui est le mieux pour moi, dis-je. Et une maison est même poussé du sol pour moi, je ne vais pas la quitter aussi tôt! Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sentant qu'il était déçu de ma décision.

-Si tu crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi alors c'est bon, dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil. Je te fais tes valises?

-Ouais se serait gentil! Je trouverai bien une façon d'aller les prendre, dis-je en riant.

-Alors amuse toi bien ma chérie.

-Merci papa. Je t'aime, dis-je, ma gorge se serrant à l'idée de le laisser seul.

-Et iris? Dit-il avant que je passe ma main dans la brume. Si tu vois ta mère, dit lui qu'elle me manque d'accord?

-C'est promis, dis-je avant de brisé l'image de ma main.

Je laissais enfin couler les larmes que je retenais depuis le début, coulant en silence le long de mes joues. Je les essuyais en me ressaisissant pour me tourné vers Percy.

-Merci beaucoup, c'était important pour moi, dis-je alors qu'il se redressait de sur sont lit où il s'y était couché pendant ma conversation.

-Je comprends, c'est toujours dure que laissé derrière sois ceux qu'on aime. Et on trouvera un moyen d'allé chercher tes valises, dit-il en riant.

Je lui dis au revoir et je me dirigeai vers mon bungalow, l'esprit en paix à l'idée que mon père savait où j'étais. Arrivé à mon bungalow, je me rendis compte que je n'étais vraiment plus fatigué, et l'idée de rester dans ce bungalow sinistre ne m'enchantait vraiment pas. Si bien que je décidai de m'asseoir sur les marches. Je posai mes coudes sur mes genoux et prix mon visage dans mes mains, fermant les yeux et les images de ma journée défilèrent une par une sous mes paupière. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça, mais un bruissement de vêtement me fit levé la tête.

Je regardai immédiatement un pan d'ombre qui ne semblait pas si sombre un peu plus tôt, et juste comme je plissai les yeux, un garçon y émergea. Je veux dire, pas comme Percy tantôt, mais vraiment comme si l'ombre venait de le recracher sauf qu'il était tout à fait en contrôle de la situation. La surprise me cloua sur place et me fit ouvrir grand les yeux, alors qu'il s'avançait vers le bungalow juste à ma gauche, celui d'Hadès. Mais alors qu'il allait y arriver, il remarqua le mien. Et cela luit fit tellement le saut qu'il s'enfargea dans ses pied et faillit tomber. Il se releva lentement en regardant ma petite maison d'un air d'incompréhension totale mêlé d'effroi.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague?...Et t'es qui toi? Dit-il en posant son regard d'un noir profond sur moi.

-Je suis… je m'appelle… Iris James. Fille de Perséphone, dis-je maladroitement en me levant et en m'époussetant le pantalon.

-Pardon? Fille de Perséphone… Oh non, souffla-t-il avant de se passé une main dans ses cheveux noir.

-Et toi, t'es qui? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien je crois que je suis maintenant ton demi-frère! Je suis Nico di Angelo. Fils d'Hadès.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

-Et bien je crois que je suis maintenant ton demi-frère! Je suis Nico di Angelo. Fils d'Hadès.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Oui j'avais compris que tout le monde dans ce camp était mes sortes de cousins même si aucun lien précis ne me rattachait à eux puisque les règles familiales sont très différentes des dieux aux humains. Mais un demi-frère… ça je n'y avais même pas réfléchit. Pour moi c'était tout à fait improbable que le dieu des enfers ait eu des enfants alors qu'il doit passer un pacte avec Zeus pour pouvoir garder ma mère en enfer. Et puis comment dois-je réagir quand un demi-frère inconnu débarque et remarque que ta maison vient de pousser du sol?

Mais à bien le regarder, je voyais des ressemblances entre lui et moi. C'est ridicule parce qu'on n'avait même pas le même parent, mais nous avions tous les deux des cheveux d'un noir profond. Surement une caractéristique des enfants des enfers! Il avait la peau pâle, des yeux noirs et un air constamment arrogant sur son visage. Il portait des vêtements sombres, pantalon et soulier noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt gris sous un manteau noir malgré la chaleur confortable de cette nuit de juin. Il devait avoir 17 ou 18 ans et il était mince.

-Je... euh, tu veux t'asseoir? Demandais-je en pointant les marches, sans savoir quoi faire.

-T'es arrivé quand? Demanda-t-il sans bouger d'un poil.

-Hier soir, on vient de me dire qui était ma mère, et puis ce bungalow est sortit du sol.

-Hadès doit être furieux… et t'as quel âge? Demanda-t-il, toujours aussi immobile.

-16 ans…

-16 ans? Non mais c'est quoi leur problème de jamais respecter leur promesse? Me coupa-t-il en levant les bras au ciel dans un geste d'exaspération.

-Hey ça on me l'a déjà dit! Explosais-je. Tu sais quoi? Je suis plus qu'exaspérer de me faire dire que je suis seulement la preuve que les dieux ne savent pas garder leur promesse. J'ai jamais voulu de cette vie, j'ai jamais connu ma mère jusqu'à aujourd'hui et ça n'a jamais eu d'importance, et maintenant voilà qu'on me reproche de ne pas avoir su la vérité lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Et puis j'en ai plus que mare que tout le monde remette à plus tard le moment ou ils vont enfin me parler franchement. Et puis qu'ils arrêtent de me dire d'attendre lorsque je comprendrai! Alors si tu veux bien poser ton postérieur infernal sur ces marches ici pour qu'on prenne le temps de bien interpréter la situation, ce serait gentil! Dis-je en hurlant presque, d'une seule traite, si bien qu'à la fin je me sentis un peu essoufflé.

Nico me regardait avec de grand yeux surpris sans bouger ni même parler. Je poussai un soupir de frustration avant de lourdement m'assoir sur la marche et de me prendre la tête entre les mains. Il daigna enfin bouger, et vint s'asseoir maladroitement à mes côtés, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ses mains.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi, c'est juste que je suis épuisé, m'excusais-je d'une voix lasse ne me tournant vers lui.

-Ça va, je sais ce que c'est de ne pas être désiré, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Comment tu es arrivé ici?

-Par un taxi après avoir pulvérisé un monstre, résumais-je car j'étais tanné de toujours devoir répété la même histoire.

-Ouais, c'est plutôt commun une entrée comme celle-là dans ce camp. Ma sœur et moi aussi on à eu droit à ce petit manège.

-Tu as une sœur? Dis-je en me redressant.

Son regard s'assombrit aussitôt et il baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds chaussé de soulier noir luisant.

-J'avais. Elle s'appelait Bianca. Elle est morte.

-Oh… je suis désolé je l'ignorais, enfin… je suis désolé, dis-je en sentant mon visage s'enflammer.

-C'est bon. En fait tu me rappelle un peu elle, enfin pas ton caractère, mais tes cheveux. Ils ont la même couleur et la même texture. Ça sonne bizarre je suis désolé, dit-il en poussant un bref rire triste.

-Mais… si tu es le fils d'Hadès, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ramener? Dis-je avant de voir les muscles de ses mâchoires se contracter. Je suis désolé je n'aurais vraiment pas dû te demander ça, c'était idiot.

-Je n'ai pas pu. J'ai essayé, mais elle a refusé. Elle est retournée dans un nouveau cycle pour se réincarner, je ne la reverrai plus.

-c'est triste je suis désoler, dis-je piteusement, me sentant affreusement mal.

-Alors, comment on s'adapte au camp? Changea-t-il de sujet après s'être raclé la gorge.

-Plutôt mal. Enfin, je crois avoir fait bonne impression ce matin avec les Hermès, mais tout s'est gâché quand on m'a Identifié. Je crois que les autres jeunes ont peur de moi, ou bien de ce qui pourrait leur arriver s'ils me côtoyaient.

- Pourquoi auraient-ils peur de toi?

- Je deviens un monstre lorsque je me mets en colère, dis-je rageusement. Tout ça à cause de ma chère mère!

- Oui on peut dire que les colères de Perséphone sont légendaire, dit-il en riant drôlement.

-Tu la connais? Dis-je avec espoir. Comment est-elle?

- Eh bien… elle ne m'aime pas. Mais tu lui ressemble. Et puis ne t'en fait pas pour les autres jeunes. Si vraiment tu tiens à te faire des amis, peut-être que je ne suis pas le meilleur des conseiller, mais reste toi-même et oublis ce que les autres pense de toi.

- Ouais, facile à dire. Sauf que j'ai toujours resté moi-même et je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, je ne vois pourquoi ça changerait ici.

- Ça changerait parce que les jeunes d'ici sont comme toi. Tu es parmi les tien ici, Iris.

- Bah si ce que tu dis est vrai, on a un autre problème. Les gens vont me fuir parce que je vais porter les même fringue pour toujours. Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange, et même si mon père me fait un sac, je n'ai aucune idée comment je vais faire pour le récupérer. Chiron ne me laissera pas partir tout de suite en sachant que je connais ma mère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je peux allez te les chercher tes choses. Dit moi ou me rendre et je passe par l'ombre.

-Tu ferais ça? Sérieusement?

-…Ouais.

- Je… merci! Mais, mon père à une peur bleu de l'ombre, je n'ai jamais vécu sans que la maison ne sois pas parfaitement éclairé, même lorsqu'il dort. Je n'ai jamais su pour… Oh! Hadès contrôle l'ombre? Demandais-je.

-Exactement. Et puis il n'y a pas de problème, j'arriverai par l'ombre de la rue.

- Je te remercie, Nico, c'est vraiment gentil.

- Ce n'est rien Iris. Et puis, si on est vraiment demi-frère et sœur, je crois qu'il vaut mieux se serrer les coudes. Les enfants des enfers ne sont jamais très apprécier, dit-il en se levant avant de me serré la main maladroitement. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, dis-je en le regardant partir vers son bungalow, les épaules vouté et les mains dans les poches.

* * *

><p>- Allez, on se réveil, fainéante! Dit une voix enjoué et fluette avant qu'on ne me lance un vêtement par la tête.<p>

Je le vais la tête en sursaut pour voir qui avait parlé, mais une masse de cheveux noirs et bouclé me bouchait la vue. Je les dégageais de mon visage d'un geste irrité pour apercevoir Cassidy au pied de mon lit, ses longs cheveux caramel ramassé en une queue de cheval et tenant dans ses mains une liste.

-Ton bungalow est super! Mais il faut se lever, je t'ai préparé ton horaire –elle me tendit la liste. Tu commence par un entrainement à l'épée, et c'est dans 15 minutes alors il faut se lever!

-Qu…quoi? Dis-je, encore dans les vapes du sommeil. Je n'ai même pas de vêtement! Grognais-je en sortant du lit et en me dirigeant vers la petite sale de bain.

Je m'arrêtais sur le champ, regardant le bungalow avec surprise, toute fatigue s'envolant d'un seul coup. Le bungalow avait changé! Il était maintenant resplendissant de vie et de lumière. Les fleurs mortes étaient maintenant resplendissantes de santé et une délicieuse odeur de fleur fraiche flottait dans l'air. Même les pétales qui étaient tombé la veille étaient frais et coloré! L'arbre à grenades avait maintenant des feuilles d'un vert soutenu et des fruits juteux pendaient à ses branches.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Dis-je en tournant sur moi-même pour avoir une pleine vue sur le bungalow baigné de lumière. Hier il était… mort!

- Ma chéri, on est le jour! Normal que hier ce bungalow semblait mort, c'est ta mère qui te l'envoie des enfers. Mais la lumière fait chasser l'ombre et fait revivre les fleurs! N'ai-ce pas magnifique? Me dit Cassidy en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Ouais! Dis-je en riant, surprise par le changement.

- Tien, je t'ai apporté des vêtements, dit-elle en me jetant un short en jean et un chandail orange de la colonie.

-Merci, dis-je en les attrapant et en allant dans la salle de bain.

Je me changeais en vitesse et me passa de l'eau dans le visage, essuyant les traces de ma nuit. Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir, fixant mes yeux. Aujourd'hui allais être ma première véritable journée au camp, et e comptais bien m'y faire des amis. J'allais faire ce que je ne faisais jamais : être sociable. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour trouver Cassidy assise sur le banc devant ma coiffeuse, replaçant ça et là des mèches de ses cheveux en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle se retourna vers moi avec un sourire, qui disparu bien vite en voyant ma tête.

-Par les dieux Iris! Tu as de si beaux cheveux, alors arrange-les! Dit-elle en m'assoyant de force sur le banc et en commençant à me peigner les cheveux avec une brosse.

-Aïe! Cass tu me fais mal, dis-je alors qu'elle tirait sur mes boucles noires pour les démêler.

-Voyons Iris, je ne serais pas une vraie amie si je te laissais partir comme ça.

-Alors tu… enfin, tu ne crois pas que je porte la poisse? Dis-je alors qu'elle avait fini.

-Non Iris, je ne crois pas que tu ais la poisse. Et puis si les autres le pensent, ils changeront d'avis en apprenant à te connaître et en voyant que je suis ton amie! N'ai-ce pas fantastique? Dit-elle en gloussant avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, dis-je en ramassant mes cheveux en une queue de cheval lasse.

-Bon alors tu commences avec l'entraînement à l'épée, je vais t'y conduire, dit-elle en se levant et en sortant du bungalow de son pas léger, moi à sa suite.

-Alors l'entraînement que tu auras est fait pour savoir avec quelle arme tu es le plus à l'aise, m'expliqua-t-elle en nous dirigeant vers une sorte d'aréna où l'on entendait le choc des épées et des éclats de bagarre.

-Et si je ne suis bonne à rien?

-Iris tu commence sérieusement à me tomber sur les nerfs. Si tu laisse encore une fois transparaître ton manque de confiance en toi ici, tu va te faire écraser. Alors si dans les prochaines semaines je t'entends une seule fois dire que tu ne vaux rien, je t'attache à un arbre et je t'y laisse, c'est bien compris? Dit-elle en s'arrêtant et en se plantant devant moi, ses yeux vert et brun se plantant dans les miens, l'expression la plus sérieuse du monde.

J'hochais la tête avec de grands yeux surpris. Pendant une seconde je ne savais pas si je devais rire où la prendre au sérieux, puisque je ne l'avais vue que rigolote et enjoué, mais toute trace de joie avait déserté son visage qui restait sérieux.

-Bien, dit-elle en retrouvant son superbe sourire.

Elle se retourna donc pour poursuivre son chemin, mais si vivement que sa queue de cheval vint me fouetter au visage. Je la suivis en secouant la tête, un petit rire nerveux sortant de ma bouche involontairement.

Une fois entré dans l'aréna, pendant environ 5 secondes chaque personne présente arrêta de se battre pour nous regarder, avant de baisser le regard et de continuer à s'entraîner.

-Je t'épingle à un arbre ne l'oubli pas, dit Cassidy en souriant avant de se rendre vers une porte à l'autre bout de l'aréna.

Nous entrâmes alors à ce qui semblait être l'endroit où ils gardaient les armes. Toute sorte de chose traînait un peu partout, armes, bouclier, armures et pleins d'objets de ce genre dans le style de l'ancienne Grèce. Une partie des armes étaient brisé, rouillé, où encore enveloppé dans une toile où l'on avait inscrit sur le dessus «DANGER! ARME MAUDITE! », alors que d'autre éclatait de brillance dû à un entretien régulier.

- C'est ici qu'on entrepose les armes, toutes en bronze céleste. La plupart d'entre elles appartenait à de célèbre héro de tous les âges, mais lorsqu'ils sont morts c'est ici que se retrouve leur fidèle compagnon, m'expliqua Cass en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en prenant une pose nonchalante. Choisis-en une.

-Pardon? Dis-je en me retournant avec surprise vers elle. Je ne sais même pas avec quoi je suis meilleure pour me battre!

-C'est vrai je n'y avais pas pensé… attend moi ici je vais chercher quelqu'un, dis Cassidy en sortant de la cabane.

Je me retournai vers les armes, impressionné devant la quantité grandiose de chose qu'il y avait. Une grande épée pointait sa garde dans ma direction, alors j'avançais ma main pour prendre le manche. Elle était si grande me ma main avait l'air ridiculement petite. J'essayais de la lever, mais même avec tous mes efforts je n'arrivais pas à la faire bouger. Je m'essayais donc à deux mains, mais même comme ça elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Iris je te présente Jamie, c'est un fils d'Arès et il connait par cœur les armes ici…

-AAAAH! Criais-je en sursautant, lâchant l'épée avec surprise mais mon élan me fit perdre l'équilibre et j'accrochais plusieurs armes avant de reprendre le contrôle. Cass tu m'as fait la pire peur de ma vie! Dis-je en me retournant vers eux.

Le garçon qui l'accompagnait, Jamie, avait la carrure d'une armoire à glasses et j'étais sûr que s'il décidait de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds il se cognerait la tête au plafond. Il avait un visage brut, comme s'il était grossièrement taillé dans la pierre, et ses cheveux était coupé très court, comme les soldats dans l'armé. Il devait avoir 17 ans, mais avec toute cette masse de muscle il faisait beaucoup plus vieux.

-Désolé, dit Cassidy en riant, le son cristallin se répercutant sur toutes les surfaces métalliques de la cabane. Jamie est ici pour nous aider à choisir la meilleur arme pour toi, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras et en l'entraînant vers dans ma direction.

Le visage de Jamie rougis à l'extrême lorsqu'elle le prit par le bras, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de baisser le regard.

-Je suis Iris James, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire? Dit-il de sa grosse voix grave en me lançant un regard indifférent comme si je n'étais qu'une bestiole qui l'énervait. On commence oui ou non? Je dois m'entraîner moi aussi.

-Wow, bonjour l'hospitalité, dis-je tout bas en me retournant vers les armes. Bon alors par où je commence? Dis-je en ouvrant les bras en examinant la pièce.

-Peut-être par prendre une arme? Dit-il de son ton condescendant.

Je lui lançais un regard courroucé avant de m tourné vers Cass en lui lançant un regard qui voulait dire _« Non mais tu l'as trouvé où cet idiot? ». _Elle haussa les épaules en guise d'excuse avant de m'encourager d'un mouvement de tête. Je poussais un soupire avant de choisir au hasard une épée mince et longue, très légère.

-Non pas celle-ci, dit en la prenant et en la lançant négligemment dans un coin.

-Pourquoi? Elle avait l'air bien pour ma taille, dis-je.

-Pas celle-ci. Tu veux te faire tuer avant même d'arriver devant un monstre?

-non, dis-je comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Alors choisi quelque chose d'autre, dit-il sur le même ton.

Je testais plusieurs armes pendant des heures, passant des épées à l'arc, au poignard et même à une épée pour ceux à cheval! Et à chaque fois Jamie me disait non sans me dire pourquoi avant de me tendre autre chose.

-Ça ne sert à rien, j'ai essayé toute l'armurerie presque et tu ne fait que me dire non.

-Iris, n'oublis pas l'arbre, dit Cassidy en examinant son reflet dans un bouclier.

-Cherche encore, et dit moi quand tu trouveras une arme qui te fascinera, dit Jamie en s'appuyant contre une armure.

Je poussais un rugissement d'impatience avant de me retourner vers les armes, cette fois-ci bien décider à faire semblant de tomber amoureuse de n'importe qu'elle arme pour que je puisse sortir le plus vite possible de cette cabane. Je fouillais les armes au hasard quand ma mains passa trop près d'une lame et me coupa la paume. J'étouffai un petit cri en portant la coupure à ma bouche, en cherchant l'arme sur laquelle je m'étais accroché. En tassant une épée, je vis le bout d'une dague où perlait une goutte de sang. En tassant encore quelques armes, je pu enfin remarquer que c'était une dague qui reposait sur une autre dague identique. Je pris les deux armes dans mes mains pour bien les regarder. Elles étaient grandes d'environ une cinquantaine de centimètre, et large de dix à la base du pommeau. Elles étaient extrêmement simple, d'un bronze céleste luisant et au pommeau en cuir brun usée par le temps mais gardant sa beauté. Sur le milieu de leur manche, une inscription en grecque ancien luisait légèrement.

-Jamie? Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre, dis-je en me retournant vers eux sans quitter les dagues jumelles.

-Fait voir, dit-il en s'approchant, contrairement aux autres fois où il me disait simplement non.

Il prit les deux dagues entre ses mains et souris faiblement avant de me les remettre. Il s'avança alors vers le tas d'armes où je les avais trouvées et fouilla un peu avant de sortir une ceinture en cuir avec deux étuis sur les côté pour accueillir deux dagues. Il me la tendit, et je dus tendre les dagues à Cass pour l'enfiler à ma taille. Une fois fait, je repris les dagues, les fis tourné dans mes mains avant de les ranger dans leur étuis.

-qu'est-ce qui est écrit sur les lames? Dis-je en me regardant dans un bouclier.

- L'une s'appelle εκδίκηση, Vengeance. Et l'autre s'appelle δικαιοσύνη, Justice. Fait attention Iris, ces lames peuvent aussi bien blesser les monstre que toi, personnes ne les as jamais prise car elles semblent avoir une conscience pure, dit Jamie avec un sourire cruel.

-Alors pourquoi me dire qu'elles sont parfaites pour moi? Dis-je en les sortant de leurs étuis et les fixant avec peur.

-Parce que vous êtes faites les unes pour les autres. Tu peux aussi bien blesser les monstres que tes amis si tu laisse ta colère te surpasser, dit-il avant de sortir de la cabane, une lueur cruelle dans les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour tout le monde! Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour le retard avec lequel je poste mes chapitres, c'est seulement que j'ai aussi 5 histoire qui me vole toute l'inspiration pour celle-ci. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, j'ai même fait un rêve dernierement qui était si bien que j'ai décider d'en faire la fin de l'histoire! N'hésiter surtout pas à dire ce que vous penssé de ce chapitre, tout commentaire est le bienvenu! Merci enormément de suivre ma fiction et de la commencter, voir à qu'elle point vous êtes nombreux à lire cette fiction me fait vraiment chaud au coeur. JE VOUS AIME!<strong>

** -Millie B.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_-Parce que vous êtes faites les unes pour les autres. Tu peux aussi bien blesser les monstres que tes amis si tu laisse ta colère te surpasser, dit-il avant de sortir de la cabane, une lueur cruelle dans les yeux._

Je regardais les lames d'un regard suspicieux avant de les fourrer dans leurs étuis à ma taille.

-Ton ami est un idiot, dis-je à Cassidy avant de sortir, ce qui la fit rire.

-Au moins il a réussit à te trouver une arme qui te conviens! Dit-elle en me rejoignant de sont pas sautillant, m'emmenant vers les côté de l'aréna.

-Et toi, tu a une arme? Dis-je, intrigué de savoir si Cassidy pouvait se montrer dangereuse.

Elle était plus le type majorette sautillante et populaire que demi-déesse guerrière et prête à en découdre avec des monstres. Et puis peut-être que les enfants d'Aphrodite sont doués pour autre chose que l'art de se battre!

-Bien sûr que j'en ai une! Jamais je n'aurais survécu 3 ans ici sans même quelque chose pour me défendre, dit-elle en me donnant un léger coup de point sur l'épaule d'un air complice.

-Vraiment? Quesque c'est? Demandais-je.

-Ce n'est pas aussi menaçant qu'une bonne vieille épée, mais c'est plus subtil et précis! Tadam! dit-elle en me montrant sa large ceinture de cuir posé sur sa taille.

Elle était d'environ 10 centimètre de large, et des demi-cercles de cuir de 3 centimètre faisaient le tour de la ceinture sur la partie supérieur. Ce n'était qu'une banale ceinture de cuir.

-Euh… c'est quoi, tu détruis tes ennemis en les menaçant de leur faire une nouvelle garde-robe? Dis-je en riant.

-Non, mais certain en aurait grand besoin, dit elle ne me fixant, et je lui donnais un petite tape sur le bras en faignant d'être indigné. Regarde, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle empoigna alors l'un des nombreux demi-cercles surplombant sa ceinture et tira dessue, retirant une petite lame de la largeur de la ceinture, aiguisée comme une lame de rasoir. Elle se retourna alors à toute vitesse et lança sa petite lame en direction d'un garçon aux cheveux court qui marchait près de la barrière de bois qui délimitait l'aréna, à environ 15 mètre de nous. La lame fit miroiter le soleil dans les airs avant de se ficher dans la manche orange du-t-shirt du garçon, bien enfoncé dans la barrière de bois. Le garçon regarda avec surprise mêlé d'effroi la lame qui le retenait au panneau de bois, avant de regarder dans notre direction. Cassidy se tenait encore dans la position de lancé, un sourire satisfait tout à fait ravageur sur les lèvres, alors que moi je regardais la lame avec la même expression que le jeune homme. Il tira sur la lame et la lança vers nous, et elle vint se ficher dans le sol au pied de Cass.

-Tu me dois un nouveau chandail, Cassidy! Cria-t-il avant de repartir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-D'accord, tu es loin d'être une inoffensive majorette, dis-je en me retournant vers elle.

-Pardon?

-Rien, dis-je avec un mouvement vague de la main.

-Bon alors on va commencer à t'entraîner alors! Annabeth! Cria Cass en faisant de grand signe de la main droite, regardant à l'entrée de l'aréna.

Je me retournai pour voir Annabeth courir dans notre direction, sa main sur l'étui de sa dague sur sa cuisse pour l'empêcher de sautiller lorsqu'elle courait.

-Annabeth, Iris à trouver sa lame, et c'est une dague, et puisque que tu utilises une dague depuis que tu as genre 7 ans je me suis dis que tu pourras lui montrer comment l'utiliser sans se blesser, d'accord? Bisou! Dit Cassidy d'un trait avant de partir de son pas sautillent hors de l'aréna.

-Eum… je crois bien que c'est un bon résumé de la situation, dit Annabeth en fronçant les sourcils, alors que je levais les épaules, impuissante.

-Fait moi voir ta dague, dit-elle en me souriant.

-J'en ai deux. Ce sont des jumelles, dis-je en les sortants de leur étui, les tendant à mon nouveau professeur.

-Je vois… dit-elle en les effleurant du bout du doigt en fronçant encore les sourcils, son visage exprimant une intense réflexion avant de redevenir paisible d'un seul coup. Va chercher une cuirasse, on commence.

J'acquiesçai, et me dirigea au pas de course vers la cabane d'armes. Je me retournai vers Annabeth en courant, intrigué par l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle avait effleuré mes lames. Mais à peine m'étais-je retourné que je frappai de plein fouet quelqu'un.

-Ola, doucement! Dit-il en me retenant pour ne pas que je tombe.

-Je suis désolé je… dis-je avant de lever la tête. Thomas! Dis-je en souriant à mon ami.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient tout ébouriffé et de la terre recouvrait ses vêtements et son visage, mais son sourire illuminait son visage et faisait briller ses yeux verts.

-Hey Blanche-neige, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Que t'est-il arrivé? Dis-je en me reculant pour l'examiner des pieds à la tête.

Ses vêtements aussi étaient couverts de terres, déchiré et même brûlé à certains endroits.

-Le concept de s'entrainer à l'arc ici est très différent que dans les autres camps d'enfants normaux, dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. À peine une heure que je me suis réveiller et j'ai déjà couru et rouler dans la forêt en lançant des flèches sur des cibles qui me lançait des boules de feu. Et toi, qu'as-tu fais?

-Trouver une arme, dis-je en riant.

-Iris! Cria Annabeth derrière moi.

-J'arrive, criais-je à mon tour en me retournant à moitié. Je dois y allez Thomas, on se reparle plus tard, dis-je en le contournant.

-Iris attend! Dit-il en m'attrapent le bras. Avant le dîner, rejoins-moi à l'arbre en haut de la colline. Le même qu'hier, dit-il avec son demi-sourire qui faisait ressortir sa fossette.

-D'accord, dis-je avant de partir au pas de course vers l'aréna pour ne pas qu'il voit mes joues en feu.

Je réussis à atteindre la cabane et pris finalement une des cuirasses qui me semblait être le plus à ma taille. Ça pris environ une dizaine de minutes pour comprendre comment je devais l'enfiler, avant de finalement laisser tomber, et je repartis en direction d'Annabeth, la cuirasse à la main.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je dois enfiler ça, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Attend laisse moi t'aider, dit-elle en riant, avant de me montrer comment enfiler la cuirasse correctement sur ma poitrine. Bien, maintenant sors tes dagues, dit-elle une fois finit, en se reculant d'un pas.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, mais à peine avais-je baissé la tête pour voir exactement où était ma lame qu'elle me plaquait au sol, sa dagues sous ma gorge.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dis-je en ouvrant grands les yeux de surprise.

-Tu es trop lente, tu serais déjà morte en moins de temps qu'il ne te faut pour le dire. Sortir une dague pour se mettre au combat se fait aussi rapide qu'un éclair, dit-elle en m'aidant à me relever. Recommence.

Je recommençai, et elle me plaqua au sol une nouvelle fois, mes dagues à moitié sorties. Nous fîmes ce petit manège une trentaine de fois, et à chaque fois je me retrouvais au sol, son genou sur ma poitrine et sa lame sous ma gorge. J'avais mal partout à force de toujours tomber avec fracas sur le sol de terre, et je commençais à perdre patience.

-On recommence, dit-elle pour la millième fois, alors que je me relevai en fulminant, époussetant d'un mouvement raide mes pantalons.

Je fléchis un peu les jambes et courba mon corps vers l'avant, prête à la suite des événements. Mais cette fois-ci mon irritation réveilla un peu la boule rugissante que je sentais dans mon ventre lors de mes crises de colère, et c'est comme si cette colère sourde amplifiait un peu me sens. Je vis les mouvements d'Annabeth qu'avant je ne remarquai pas l'impulsion qu'elle donnait à sa jambe gauche pour se permettre de courir dans ma direction, le mouvement vif du poignet sortant sa dague de son étui. Mes réflex furent ainsi plus vif, et je réussie à sortir mes lames complètement d'un simple mouvement de bras vif et souple alors qu'elle me projetait au sol.

Elle avait encore le genou sur ma poitrine et sa lame sous ma gorge, mais une expression de surprise sur le visage. Mon bras droit tenait Vengeance, bien placé sous sa gorge, et ma main gauche tenait Justine, pointé sur sa nuque. Elle remonta son regard vers le mien, et un petit sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

-T'as compris, dit-elle en se relevant.

Ma petite boule de colère disparue d'un coup, et ce fut avec un sourire fier que je me relève.

-C'est assez pour aujourd'hui je crois, dit-elle avec un sourire. Allons manger.

-Annabeth attend, dis-je en la retenant pas le bras. Tantôt lorsque j'ai réussi, je perdais vraiment patience et j'ai disons… sentit que je pourrais perdre mes moyens, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Tu ne l'a pas fait, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, me rassura Annabeth.

-Ce n'est pas ça, ce que je veux dire c'est que quand j'ai eu conscience de cette colère, je me suis sentit plus sensible à mon environnement, presque plus agile. Et ce n'était que de l'impatience, alors imagine lorsque je perdrais vraiment mes moyens!

-Iris, je crois que tu peux te servir de cette colère pour justement canalisé cette sensation, et ainsi transformer quelque chose d'incontrôlable à quelque chose d'utile, dit-elle après un moment de réflexion.

-Comment? Dis-je, la voix remplis d'espoir.

-J'en sais rien, je suis désolé. Mais Chiron devrait trouver une solution, nous lui en parlerons, Allez, on va manger, dit-elle avant de partir vers le réfectoire.

Une fois rendue, Cassidy me rejoignit et me présenta une table vide et me dit que c'était là que les enfants de Perséphone mangent.

-je suis désolé qu'elle soit aussi en retrait, c'est que jamais on n'avait prévu une table pour ses enfants, dit-elle avec une moue d'excuse, avant de partir à sa table avec ses nombreux frère et sœur tous plus beau les uns des autres.

Je la regardai s'asseoir près d'une magnifique blonde d'une vingtaine d'année, lui souriant comme une mère. Je mangeais mon repas en examinant chaque visage du camp avec attention lorsque mon regard s'arrêta sur la table des Apollons, la plus bruyante de toute. Thomas avait un pied sur la table et jouais de la guitare alors que sa table chantait à tue-tête une chanson populaire. C'était si drôle de les voir tous si enjoué! Une fille à la crinière rousse flamboyante était même montée sur la table en chantant avec des gestes dramatique. C'était écrit dans le ciel que Thomas allait plaire à tout le monde, et j'étais contente pour lui. Je fini mon repas en souriant, le chant des Apollons m'accompagnant.

Puisque mon entraînement avec Annabeth avait pris tout l'avant-midi, mon après-midi était surchargé d'activité. La première fût un cours d'assaut technique contre une attaque de monstre avec plusieurs autres jeunes de différents âges. Celui qui nous donnait la formation s'appelait Tim et devais avoir 23 ans. Il était un fils d'Arès, et jamais je ne lui aurais donné Tim comme nom : il était bâtit comme un ours, son menton et son cou couvert d'une barbe noir et une très grosse cicatrice sur le sourcil gauche. J'appris comment attaquer une gorgone les yeux fermés, comment tué une Érinyes et plein de belles choses utile de ce genre. J'avais ensuite « Survis dans la mer des Monstre 101 » avec les Naïades, pour ensuite allez à un cours d'équitation sur une Pégase!

Avec toutes ces activité j'étais si épuisé que je faillis oublier mon rendez-vous avec Thomas à l'arbre sur la colline. Je m'y rendis donc, très consciente de chaque muscle de mon corps qui criait de protestation à chaque pas. Thomas était déjà assis dans l'arbre et soufflait doucement dans une flûte de pan. Je montai donc à l'arbre en grimaçant de couleur, et il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à monter sur la branche où il était assis.

-Déjà épuisé? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Moi je suis en feu! Dit-il en riant.

C'était vrai qu'il avait l'air en pleine frome, et je me sentais presque mal d'être autant épuisé.

-Disons que j'ai passé ma journée à tombé, dis-je en repensant à toute les fois où j'étais tombé avec Annabeth, ou dans l'eau grâce au Naïades.

-Regarde, c'est une flûte de pan! Dit-il en me tendant l'instrument, ses yeux verts pétillant.

-C'est bien, dis-je sans trop savoir comment réagir, n'ayant jamais eu un penchant pour la musique.

-Je n'en avais jamais vue, dit-il en la plaçant au niveau de ses yeux pour mieux la regarder.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui venait de recevoir un cadeau à noël. Il porta l'instrument à ses lèvres et souffla doucement, sortant une note mélodique. Il fit cela avec tous les tubes, regarda l'instrument à nouveau, et entama Over The Rainbow.

-Ose me dire que tu n'avais jamais joué de cet instrument de ta vie! Dis-je après qu'il ait parfaitement exécuté le morceau.

-Je suis plutôt doué avec la musique, dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Je devinai qu'il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il était mal-à-l'aise.

- Parle-moi de ta journée, dis-je en changeant de sujet, le poussant avec mon épaule avec complicité.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il me raconta chaque détail de sa journée, marquant quelque fois des pauses pour chercher ses mots ou pour rire d'une anecdote qu'il se remémorait. Il était un excellent conteur, expriment avec facilité chaque détail que c'était comme si je l'avais vécu moi aussi et connu les gens qu'il me décrivait. Avec lui, chaque personne était comme un personnage de roman et chaque action devenait intéressent. Vint mon tour de lui raconter ma journée. Je la lui décrivis du mieux que je pus, et même si je n'étais pas aussi doué que lui, il m'encouragea en riant.

-Annabeth m'a parlé d'un moyen pour contrôler mes colères, dis-je, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

-Comment? Demanda-t-il.

-Elle dit que ce que j'ai fait à l'aréna, je pourrais le refaire avec ma colère et l'exploiter pour améliorer mes capacités en combat, dis-je, enthousiasme.

-Se serait super Iris, dit-t-il en posant sa main sur mon poignet. Mais tu es sur que tu serais capable de contrôler tes crises? Dit-il, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

-Je vais y arriver, dis-je avec conviction.

-Ah vous êtes là, je vous cherche depuis une éternité! Nous lança une voix en-dessous de nous.

Thomas lâcha aussitôt mon poignet et nous nous penchâmes tout les deux pour regarder plus bas, où Cassidy se tenait, les mains sur les hanches.

-Allez descendez, je veux vous présenter quelqu'un, dit-elle en se reculant pour mieux nous voir.

Thomas sauta et atterrie au sol au côté de Cassidy. Je sautai à sa suite et amortie ma chute d'une roulade comme on me l'avait appris en gymnastique. Faire une roulade après une chute était devenue un tel réflex que je le faisais même lorsque je ne faisais que m'enfarger.

-Allez venez avant qu'elle ne parte, dit Cass en nous souriant avant de partir à la course vers les bungalows, le soleil couchant se reflétant dans ses cheveux auburn, leurs donnant toute les teintes de caramel possible.

Nous la suivîmes, et elle ne ralentit l'allure que devant la cabine des enfants d'Aphrodite.

-Bienvenue chez moi, dit-elle en nous laissant entrer dans la cabine.

L'intérieur était peint en blanc et bleu, avec des touches de rose. L'air était lourd de parfum, autant féminin que masculin, et quelque enfant d'Aphrodite se prélassait sur leurs lits ou rangeait l'endroit. Tous et toute était d'une extrême beauté et avait réussi à avoir un certain style même avec le chandail orange de la Colonie. Une grande fille blonde d'une vingtaine d'année vint nous rejoindre d'une démarche lente et féminine, pleine grâce. Je reconnus la fille que Cassidy s'était assise à côté au dîner. Elle était elle aussi d'une extrême beauté, et je n'arrivais pas à identifier la couleur exacte de ses yeux, passant du vert au bleu sans arrêt.

-Bonjour, je suis Rose Patterson, Conseiller des Aphrodite, dit-elle d'une voix douce comme une caresse, nous tendant à chacun sa main.

-Cassidy, Thomas, je vous présente ma sœur, dit Cassidy de sa voix énergique, son grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sa sœur? Comment leur père a-t-il pu avoir eu deux filles d'une déesse? Mais maintenant qu'elle le dit, je reconnu en Rose des traits de Cassidy, comme le nez et la forme des yeux. Autant Cassidy était une boule d'énergie flamboyante que Rose était douce et délicate comme une rose. D'où son nom, devinais-je. Elle dégageait une sorte de douce aura de paix qui nous mettait tout de suite à l'aise en sa présence. Cassidy et sa sœur se complétait, comme si l'une était le calmant de l'autre, et vice versa.

-Enchantée, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Rose pars à Paris demain, alors je voulais vous la présenté avant qu'elle ne parte, dit Cassidy alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le fond de la cabine, où Cass se jeta sur un lit où était posé une valise ouverte à moitié remplit.

-Cassidy m'a parlé de vous, dit Rose de sa voix douce en remplissant sa valise. Ça ne fait même pas deux jours que vous êtes ici et je sais déjà toute sorte de chose! Cass ne peut tenir tranquille une seconde sans parler, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence alors que c'était une évidence, en nous lançant un clin d'œil.

-Peut-être mais tu m'adore, dit Cass en lui lançant un coussin bleu, qu'elle évita.

Le coussin alla frapper une fille qui était couché sur son lit, la tête dans le vide et les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et se recroquevilla un peu.

-Désolé Ali! Dit Cass avec un air d'excuse sur le visage.

-Pourquoi tu vas à Paris? Demanda Thomas en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Cass était maintenant couché sur le ventre et battait l'air des jambes.

-Parce que c'est la ville de l'amour, mon chou! Dit Rose d'un ton rêveur, les mains sur son cœur. La tour Effel, la fontaine de Médicis, les champs Élysée… Paris au clair de lune! C'est d'un romantisme fou! Et puis les français sont à croqué, finit-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil.

-Je vais la remplacer comme Conseillère lorsqu'elle sera partit, dit Cass avec fierté.

-Monsieur D a accepté, dit Rose en fermant sa valise, alors j'espère que tu feras bien ça durant les deux semaines que je serai partit, je serai affreusement gêner sinon, dit Rose en la couvant d'un regard maternel.

-Qui est Monsieur D au camp au juste? J'ai mal saisie son rôle, demandais-je.

-C'est supposé être le responsable et directeur du camp, mais disons plus que c'est Chiron qui fait tout le travail, dit Cassidy et se mettant en position indienne. Rose est sa préférée, elle est la-seule avec qui il est gentil.

-Voyons Cassidy, Monsieur D fait tout ce qu'il peut pour notre sécurité, dit Rose, mais un petit sourire restait sur ses lèvres. Il est temps d'aller mangé maintenant, dit-elle avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de sa sœur, qui fronça le nez en souriant. Thomas, tu ferais mieux de retourné avec tes frères et sœurs pour le compte. Iris, je sais que tu es seule, si tu veux tu peux rester avec nous pour se rendre au souper, dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci, dis-je, heureuse de ne pas avoir à y allez seule.

-À plus tard alors, dit Thomas en nous souriant avant de partir en courant.

-Vient on y va, dit Rose, Tout le monde en ligne! Dit-elle plus fort alors que les enfants d'Aphrodite se préparaient à partir.

-Ta sœur est super, dis-je à Cass quand elle se mit à mes côtés.

-Je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire en la regardant compter tout ses demi-frères et sœurs. Mon père n'a pas été très présent du temps où nous ne connaissions pas le camp ni nos origines. Rose à agit avec moi comme une mère l'aurait fait, mais en mieux. Je lui dois tout, dit-elle en tournant vers moi son beau visage mélancolique.

-Elle à réussit à faire de toi quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, dis-je avec un sourire qui rassurant.

-Merci, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Allons manger maintenant, je meurs de faim! S'écria-t-elle en redevenant l'énergie Cassidy.

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde!<p>

Encore une fois je suis affreusement désolé du temps que je met pour poster un chapitre, j'ai conscience que c'est terriblement long, et je m'en excuse sincèrement! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long que les autres, alors j'espère que vous appréciez tous!

Je tien à vous remerciez tous de lire ma fiction et de laisser de si beau commentaire, vous devriez me voir lorsque je vois qu'on a écrit un nouveau commentaire ou encore que le nombre de visite augmente, je saute littéralement partout comme Cassidy! Je vous aime gros comme l'olympe!

Millie B.


End file.
